Paradise
by Lara R
Summary: Hikari empieza a descubrir las respuestas a sus extraños sueños, a la desaparición de su hermano, a los encuentros con el pasado… sin saber que eso la acerca cada vez más a los hombres que intentan matarla.
1. Desafiando la lógica

**天****国**

_(Paraíso)_

**1**

**Desafiando la lógica**

Hikari sintió cómo el sudor de sus palmas hacía resbalar la mano del chico entre las suyas. Ahogó un grito de desesperación intentando tirar inútilmente de él hacia arriba, pero su peso se hacía cada vez más insoportable, colgado desde aquella distancia abismal.

―No… –negó Hikari, con los ojos húmedos por el terror–. Por favor… aguanta… aguanta…

Él podía notar el estremecimiento de los brazos de la chica, causados por el brusco sobreesfuerzo. No podía sostenerle, iban a caerse los dos.

―Suéltame…

―¡NO! –gritó ella, intentando tirar del chico hacia arriba, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus brazos no podían soportar mucho más.

―Kari –murmuró, haciendo que lo mirase. Reflejada en sus ojos azules, pudo ver en ellos la determinación, el miedo, el dolor. Él seguía apretando su mano, necesitaba que ella lo soltara, no era capaz de hacerlo solo.

―No… no… no… –negó, pero sus dedos la traicionaron. Sintió deslizarse su mano de entre las suyas y sólo lo vio caer, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

…

Hikari se despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Al reconocer su habitación en la oscuridad comprendió que sólo había sido un sueño, pero eso no llegó a consolarla. Aquella imagen le había dejado sumida en la angustia, y se abrazó las rodillas sintiendo un extraño temblor en todo el cuerpo.

―Era una pesadilla… una pesadilla… –se susurró, intentando calmarse.

Pero todavía sentía el frío contacto de las manos del chico, la sensación de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas… A pesar de su empeño no lograba recordar la cara del muchacho, sólo la intensa sensación de vacío que había sentido al soltarse su mano.

* * *

―Hikari, ¿estás escuchando? –le preguntó Juri, dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenía la vista perdida en algún punto tras la ventanilla del bus.

―¿Ah?

―Ya veo que no… –se respondió ella misma, frunciendo el ceño.

―Perdona, Juri –se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa culpable–. Ayer estudié demasiado, casi no dormí nada –mintió, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Juri la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones. Era su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre habían estado juntas. Tenían esa clase de confianza con la que se podían contarse cualquier cosa sin miedo a la respuesta, como si supieran exactamente del modo en que la otra reaccionaría. Por eso, a pesar de que hubiese seguido hablando como si nada, Hikari intuyó que en el fondo no la había creído.

Minutos después de dejar atrás el bus, la Escuela Elemental de Odaiba, donde cursaban su tercer y último año de Secundaria Básica, apareció ante ellas al doblar una de las calles. Allí se unieron al ajetreo de los estudiantes, que inundaban las aceras y los cruces vestidos con el reglamentario uniforme verde. Unos pasos por delante de ellas vieron a un chico moreno y menudo que caminaba distraídamente entre el gentío.

―¡Takato! –saludó alegremente Juri, haciendo que el muchacho se girase hacia atrás. Al verlas, se paró frente a la entrada del colegio para esperarlas.

―¿Qué tal van tus dibujos? –le preguntó Hikari, reparando en la carpeta que sobresalía de su mochila, mientras cruzaban el amplio patio de recreo.

―Ya he terminado algunos de mis diseños, pero la verdad es que me queda mucho por hacer… –respondió animadamente, subiendo con ellas las escaleras que llevaban a la clase. Matsuda Takato era un chico afable, tranquilo y entusiasta, un fiel amigo, pero increíblemente distraído. A veces podía pasarse horas dibujando sin tener la menor noción del tiempo.

―Con ese empeño terminarán publicándotelos –sonrió Juri mientras entraban en el aula, guiñándole un ojo.

Takato se sonrojó alarmadamente y alzó su carpeta en un vano intento por ocultarlo. Hikari rió divertida mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga en uno de los pupitres al lado de la ventana, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

―¡Hola, chicos! –saludó alegremente Juri a los dos muchachos sentados detrás ellas. Shiota Hirokazu le contestó con apenas un breve gesto, demasiado concentrado discutiendo con otro de gafas, Kitagawa Kenta.

―¡Te digo que es verdad! –insistió–. Tengo la carta de Blackwargreymon, se la cambié a una panda de críos que no sabían lo que era.

Todos se sentaron en su sitio nada más ver entrar el profesor de Japonés, Iwamoto Taro, al que la mayoría temía por ser uno de los profesores más estrictos del instituto. Serio y reservado, era como los viejos _senseis_ que vivían por y para las tradiciones. Sus clases siempre se impartían en absoluto silencio, pero aquel día se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, dando paso a un chico moreno, de pelo desordenado, que respiraba de forma entrecortada.

―Lo… siento… –se excusó, apoyándose en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

No era nada nuevo en él.

Motomiya aguantó las represalias con la mayor indiferencia que le fue posible, y se dirigió en silencio hasta un asiento libre al lado de Kazu y Kenta, que se partían de la risa por lo bajo.

―¿Otra vez llegando tarde, Daisuke? –le susurró burlonamente Kazu cuando Iwamoto-sensei no estaba mirando.

―Cállate –masculló amenazante, apartándolo de un manotazo. Quizá avergonzado, desvió la vista hacia Hikari, que seguía escribiendo en sus apuntes como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

―Juri, ¿no vienes? –preguntó Hikari extrañada desde la puerta.

El aula estaba ya casi vacía desde que el timbre había sonado hacía unos minutos, y sobre la superficie de las mesas se reflejaba la luz tenue de la tarde. Había estado esperando a su amiga en el pasillo, pero había tenido que volver atrás al ver que se retrasaba demasiado en salir.

―No, no puedo –se quejó Juri mientras se acercaba a ella–. Tendrás que ir sin mí, me toca quedarme a hacer las tareas de mantenimiento.

―¡Katou! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –preguntó fastidiado Hirokazu pasando por su lado con varias escobas–. Esta es para ti –dijo, tendiéndole una de ellas–. ¡Venga, no te entretengas!

Juri puso los ojos en blanco.

―Hasta luego… –se despidió desganada, entrando a la clase.

Hikari sonrió divertida. Mientras bajaba sola las escaleras hacia el patio exterior admitió que, en realidad, su amiga tenía razón. Todos la tenían. Puede que últimamente estuviese demasiado ensimismada, sin que pudiera evitar inquietarse con pensamientos que no tenían razón de ser. Sabía que debía olvidarlo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

―¡Hikari! –la llamó una voz mientras cruzaba el patio hacia la salida. Daisuke se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, vestido con el uniforme rojiblanco del equipo del instituto.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

―¿Por qué no vienes a ver el entrenamiento? Este año estamos entrenando más que nunca y hemos mejorado mucho. Además, quiero presentarles a mi novia a mis amigos –explicó el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa.

―¡Daisuke, no soy tu novia! –exclamó exasperada, temiendo que fuese propagando ese rumor.

―¿Pero por qué no? –insistió, sin perder la sonrisa–. Haríamos una bonita pareja.

Esta vez fue Hikari la que sonrió. La verdad es que siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

―Seguro que sí –concedió–. Pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir hasta Shibuya a hacer unas compras.

―¿Vas a ir tú sola? –inquirió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño–. No creo que eso sea una buena idea…

―¡No va a pasarme nada! –se defendió ella–. Tengo quince años, sé cuidarme sola.

―Está bien, no importa… ¡Ya te convenceré para el siguiente! –atajó el chico, despidiéndose amistosamente con la mano y empezando a correr hacia el campo de fútbol.

Daisuke era el capitán del equipo y un jugador brillante, en lo que siempre había puesto todo su empeño. Hikari lo conocía bien, tenía carácter de líder, y era extrovertido, de los que caían bien a todo el mundo. Nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de pedirle para salir, pero por alguna razón ella nunca aceptaba, a pesar de que todos, incluso Juri, coincidían en que serían una buena pareja.

* * *

Odaiba se trataba de una isla artificial en la bahía de Tokio, una zona de ocio formada por playas y apartamentos, y unida al resto de la ciudad por el largo puente Rainbow. Hikari tomó el tren hasta el barrio de Shibuya, la mayor zona comercial de la ciudad, donde las calles estaban abarrotadas a pesar de ser un día de entre semana. No pensaba comprar nada ni tampoco ir a casa de Juri, como les había dicho a sus padres. En los últimos años había seguido la pista de su hermano a través de las investigaciones policiales o artículos del periódico relacionados con el caso. Había desaparecido siete años atrás, sin dejar rastro.

Hikari no podía encontrar una razón. Ella siempre había creído que eran felices.

El día anterior había visto en la televisión aquella misma plaza con motivo de la nevada que había acaecido hace cinco años en el distrito y que había destrozado parte de la figura de bronce del perro Hachikō. Durante unos segundos sus ojos se habían abierto al distinguir encogido a los pies de la estatua a un niño muy parecido a su hermano.

No, estaba segura. Era él.

Aquella imagen había sonado como una alarma en la mente de Hikari. Pero como otras veces había pasado, no encontró nada, a pesar de pasarse media tarde por sus alrededores preguntando a quien pudiese, en tiendas o puestos que pudiesen tener una ligera idea sobre el paradero de Yagami Taichi. Desilusionada y deprimida, decidió que era el momento de marcharse si no quería que sus padres empezaran a preocuparse. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a desandar la gran calle Sentagai, donde pasó entre un grupo de _kogals_, unas ruidosas colegialas muy llamativas y maquilladas.

Hikari llegó al Scramble Kousaten, un famoso cruce próximo a la estación de Shibuya, considerado el más abarrotado del mundo, con un stop en las cuatro direcciones para permitir a los peatones inundar todos los pasos de cebra. En los edificios de la calle estaban situadas tres grandes pantallas de televisión LSD, emitiendo constantemente anuncios publicitarios.

Esperando entre la gente para poder cruzar, sus ojos se fijaron en un lugar familiar. Al otro lado de la carretera reconoció el gran Starbucks que ocupaba casi un piso entero del edificio de la tienda Tsutaya. Se trataba casi de un mirador, desde cuyas cristaleras podía admirarse toda la plaza. Parecía un lugar corriente, un sitio al que apenas dirigían la mirada los indiferentes transeúntes, pero para ella era mucho más…

_Hikari estaba ante la cafetería, pero apenas tenía altura para mirar por la cristalera. La copa de un impresionante árbol de navidad se asomaba al otro lado, junto a las luces y los adornos de colores. A su lado, un muchacho moreno más alto miraba a través del cristal con la cara pegada graciosamente al vidrio y los ojos muy abiertos. La niña quería verlo también y comenzó a saltar para poder llegar, pero era inútil, era demasiado pequeña. El chico pareció darse cuenta y la cogió por debajo de los hombros, con cuidado, elevándola del suelo…_

―Tai… –suspiró Hikari, sintiéndose de pronto terriblemente apesadumbrada. Imaginó que, reflejado en el cristal, la imagen de su hermano tal como lo recordaba le devolvía la mirada.

Pero él no estaba allí.

Repentinamente, notó la incómoda sensación de sentirse observada y giró la cabeza hacia todos lados. Pero sólo se encontró con los ajetreados transeúntes que se movían a lo largo del paso de peatones. Empujada por el movimiento de su alrededor, se dejó llevar como una autómata hacia delante.

Así, sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que a mitad del cruce el semáforo ya se había puesto en rojo. El sonido de un desesperado frenazo y el pitido del claxon la hicieron volver a la realidad abruptamente. Se vio en mitad de la plaza de Shibuya ante un coche que había estado a punto de arrollarla y, confundida, intentó retroceder hasta la acera. Pero un segundo coche se le echó encima, demasiado tarde para que éste pudiera frenar. Hikari chilló instintivamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Oyó el ruido del vehículo al chocar, pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. Y abrió los ojos. El coche se había parado a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo, con el motor echando humo y el morro totalmente arrugado como si hubiese chocado contra algo en realidad. Pero ella estaba intacta.

Hikari permaneció inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. Percibió torpemente como el confundido conductor bajaba de su vehículo destrozado y a los impresionados transeúntes que se agolpaban en la escena. Entonces sus piernas tomaron el control y salió disparada del tumulto que ella misma había creado, con la única idea en mente de huir de todo aquello.

* * *

―Disculpe –irrumpió una educada voz, haciendo que la secretaria levantase la vista de donde estaba escribiendo. Tras la ventanilla abierta, observó las facciones de un chico joven, rubio, de ojos azules.

―¿Sí?

―Me mandan de la compañía de Fukuoka para el señor… –Miró la hoja que tenía sobre el pequeño paquete que sujetaba–. Iwamoto Taro.

La secretaria reparó en su traje gris con el logotipo de la oficina de correos, pero eso no disipó su desconfianza.

―Está bien, deja aquí el paquete, yo misma se lo entregaré cuando salga –repuso.

―Lo siento –contestó el muchacho, negando con la cabeza–. Necesito una firma del destinatario, sino no puedo entregarlo. ¿No podría entrar…?

―No puede ser –interrumpió la mujer. Nunca dejaba que pasara gente desconocida al interior del instituto fuera de las horas de clase, y mucho menos jóvenes–. Pero… –añadió, encontrando una solución–, ¿por qué no esperas aquí? Iré a entregárselo ahora mismo y te traeré la firma.

El chico pareció meditar unos instantes.

―De acuerdo.

La secretaria salió de detrás del mostrador y cogió el paquete, con la hoja de envío sobre él, y se perdió por el pasillo. Nada más doblar la esquina, el muchacho sonrió y se dirigió tras el mostrador.

* * *

Hikari se dejó caer en una de las destartaladas sillas del metro, suspirando con pesadez. De repente se había sentido muy cansada, como si apenas pudiese sostenerse sobre sus piernas. El suceso en pleno centro de Shibuya no dejaba de martillearle en la cabeza, junto a la imagen del coche con el morro bruscamente arrugado. Todavía no podía explicarse como podía haber sobrevivido a aquello.

―_Próxima parada, estación de Shinjuku_ –informó la voz neutra de una mujer desde los altavoces del metro.

Todavía quedaban varias paradas antes de la suya. Sin darse apenas cuenta, sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

―Yagami… Yagami… –musitó el muchacho rubio inclinado sobre una libreta, con los ojos recorriendo con rapidez las líneas del texto–. ¡Aquí está!

Sonrió ante su descubrimiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscándola… pero al fin la había encontrado.

Oyó unos pasos resonando por el pasillo contiguo y se apresuró a separarse del mostrador. Justo en ese momento la secretaria apareció doblando el corredor, todavía con el pequeño paquete entre las manos.

―El señor Iwamoto no pertenece a la compañía de Fukuoka y jamás ha oído hablar de ella –le dijo la mujer al llegar hasta él, con una renovada mirada de desconfianza.

―Vaya, entonces ha debido ser un error –respondió, sonriendo con cortesía–. Lo llevaré de nuevo a la compañía. Siento las molestias.

―No ha sido nada… –contestó la secretaria en un tono que parecía decir lo contrario.

―Sólo una cosa más –añadió el chico deteniendo a la mujer de camino al mostrador–. ¿Podría darme una matrícula?

* * *

Hikari se vio saliendo del metro cuando ya anochecía. Se había despertado dos paradas lejos de la suya y había tenido que coger otro tren de vuelta que la llevara hasta Odaiba. Eran las ocho de la noche según el reloj de una farmacia que había pasado. Se imaginó la cara de sus padres, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a no tener noticias sobre ella. Desde la desaparición de su hermano su madre estaba realmente obsesionada con saber donde estaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a andar, Hikari volvió a percibir otra vez aquella molesta sensación de sentirse observada. A pesar de convencerse de que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba ya oscuro y a penas había gente por la calle.

Hikari sintió como aquella mirada se clavaba más y más en ella, y se dio la vuelta, asustada. Pero no encontró a nadie. Comenzó a apresurar más su paso, teniendo la certeza por primera vez de que sí la estaban observando. Y que la perseguían.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se aventuró por las distintas calles cambiando de dirección constantemente, sin importar a donde le llevaran y sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se adentraba más en zonas más vacías y oscuras. Lo único que tenía en mente era librarse de su perseguidor.

Pero parecía que cada vez se acercaba más a ella. Sin importarle ya que no fuese la mejor opción, echó a correr. Notaba tras de sí el acompasado movimiento de sus libros en la mochila, y la desagradable sensación de una fuerte respiración, casi a su lado.

Pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

Con la respiración desbocada, apresuró todavía más su carrera, torciendo en una de las desviaciones de la calle y encontrándose de frente con un callejón. Sin salida. La chica gimió asustada, golpeando el muro con desesperación. No oyó ningún paso, sólo aquella acompasada respiración carente de emoción, profunda y ronca, como un silencioso gruñido.

Con los ojos húmedos por el terror, Hikari comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con algo que la dejo sin habla. Al principio sólo distinguió una sombra desmesurada, recortada entre la luz artificial de la calle, que entraba en el callejón. A medida que se acercaba lentamente distinguió unos extraños y largos brazos que le arrastraban por el suelo. Una cabeza de hocico alargado, con dos pares de brillantes ojos rojos a ambos lados de la cara, se asomó de entre las sombras clavándole su mirada. Una mirada vacía.

Provocándole un sobresalto, desplegó amenazadoramente unas grandes alas de murciélago, que abarcaron todo el callejón, envolviéndola en su oscuridad. Sin poder soportar lo que veía, Hikari sintió que la cabeza se le nublaba y se desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el suelo.

* * *

―Se ha escapado, maldita sea… –oyó que decía una voz, desde muy lejos.

―Olvídalo Miyako, ese insecto no llegará muy lejos… –respondió una segunda voz con suficiencia.

―¡Pero Mimi, no tardará en contar lo que ha visto! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Hikari abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró recostada en medio de un oscuro callejón. Parpadeó con desconcierto, sin poder reconocer el sitio en el que acaba de despertar. Entonces recordó los acontecimientos y se irguió sobresaltada, fijándose en las dos muchachas que habían comenzado a discutir.

―¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya escapado! –se defendió una de ellas, de pelo castaño liso y abundante, que respondía al nombre de Mimi–. ¿De verdad esperabas que tocase "eso"?

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Miyako se detuvo en seco al reparar en la niña que las observaba con confusión.

―¡Ha despertado! –exclamó, haciendo que la otra también reparase en ella.

―¿Q-qué me ha pasado? –preguntó Hikari, inquieta, mirando alternativamente a las dos desconocidas.

Miyako la miró con vacilación tras los cristales de sus gafas redondas. Tenía el pelo largo y liso de un color morado que Hikari pudo reconocer. La había visto muchas veces por su instituto, era una de las alumnas de cuarto grado. La otra chica parecía un poco más mayor y tenía un aire sofisticado, a juzgar por su ropa y su cabello. Las dos se dirigieron una mirada cautelosa, sin saber qué decir.

―Te han atacado –respondió una voz, haciendo que las tres se girasen instintivamente hacia la entrada del callejón. Una chica pelirroja, de grandes ojos cobrizos, se acercó con tranquilidad hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

* * *

_N/A: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, seguramente un tostón para leer pero era necesario para situar la historia. Aunque la introducción está hecha desde el punto de vista de Hikari, ella no es la protagonista absoluta –en realidad todos lo son, pero especialmente las cuatro chicas. Como secundarios pueden aparecer algunos de los personajes de la tercera y cuarta temporada._

_La historia se desarrolla en la ciudad de Tokio, por lo que muchos de los lugares descritos son reales, como en este caso las calles de Shibuya y la isla de Odaiba. El casi atropello de Hikari está inspirado en un fragmento del libro de Laura Gallego, __Memorias de Idhúm__._

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. Una de ellas

**2**

**Una de ellas**

―¿Sora? –preguntó Hikari al reconocer a la pelirroja, extrañándose al encontrarla en ese lugar.

La chica se agachó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Sonrió con ternura.

―Me alegro de verte, Kari.

La mención de aquel nombre la desconcertó durante unos segundos. Ya nadie la llamaba así, no desde la desaparición de su hermano. Era como él solía llamarla.

―¿Q-qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, dejándola totalmente desconcertada. Las tres chicas se dirigieron miradas vacilantes, como si intentasen ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

―¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –empezó la pelirroja. La niña cerró los ojos, esforzándose para pensar.

―Cuando salí del metro, noté que alguien estaba siguiéndome. Me asusté… así que eché a correr intentando despistarlo, pero sólo conseguí perderme y llegar hasta aquí. Entonces… sólo recuerdo… –Se interrumpió. No podía decirlo, ni ella misma comprendía lo que había visto.

―Era un buscador –continuó Miyako por ella–. No me lo explico, nunca atacan directamente a nadie, salvo que lo consideren importante…

―Vaya, entonces parece que no nos equivocamos– intervino Mimi.

―¿Estáis diciendo que _eso_ era real? –replicó Hikari asustándose de verdad. Aquello no era posible, ¿cómo iba a serlo?

―Escucha, Kari –empezó Sora–. Sabemos que es difícil entenderlo, pero ya ha sucedido y no podemos fingir que no ha pasado. Tú lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Esa criatura era un buscador; merodean por todas partes intentando encontrar a personas fuera de lo común.

Hikari permaneció con los ojos fijos en ella, sintiéndose desconcertada y asustada.

―Eso no es posible –negó, pero a su cabeza volvió el recuerdo del coche brutalmente machacado a unos centímetros de ella.

―Ahora no hay ninguna duda –terció Mimi–. Si el buscador te atacó es que vio algo en ti.

Entonces lo comprendió. Sus extraños sueños, la sensación de sentirse constantemente observada, los anómalos accidentes que ocurrían a su alrededor…

―Esto no tiene ningún sentido –murmuró, apoyando la frente en sus manos. La cabeza había empezado a dolerle.

Sora la miró comprensivamente.

―Creo que ya es muy tarde –decidió mientras se ponía de pie. Hikari se sorprendió al ver la mano de la chica tendida hacia ella–. Esto ha ido demasiado rápido, será mejor que tengas tiempo para pensar con calma. Mañana te estaré esperando a la salida de tu instituto. Si quieres seguir descubriendo lo que ocurre, espérame allí. Si no, puedes olvidarte de todo esto. Esto sólo es decisión tuya, nadie más que tú puede elegir lo que debes hacer.

Hikari miró la mano que le ofrecía con vacilación. No sabía lo que pensar, pero aquel gesto le ofrecía un poco de la confianza que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Agarró su mano, dejando que la ayudara a levantarse.

―Son repugnantes, ¿verdad? –comentó amistosamente Mimi, refiriéndose a la criatura de minutos antes–. Eso mismo pensé yo cuando las vi por primera vez.

* * *

―¡Hikari! –gritó su madre al abrir la puerta, encontrándose a su hija cabizbaja en mitad del rellano–. ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te habías metido!?

―Lo siento… yo…

―¡Tu padre acaba de marcharse a la comisaría…!

―Estaba conmigo –interrumpió una voz a su lado. Repentinamente Yuuko pareció reparar en la chica que acompañaba a su hija.

―Sora…–musitó, pareciendo desconcertada–. Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos… Has cambiado mucho…

La chica intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió a medias. Tanto ella como Yuuko se hacían recordar momentos dolorosos.

―Siento haberla preocupado –se disculpó la pelirroja–, pero me encontré por casualidad con Kari mientras venía de casa de su amiga y nos olvidamos de que se hacía tarde.

Yuuko recordó su angustia anterior, pero la respuesta pareció convencerla.

―Claro, no hay problema, sólo es que nos preocupamos más porque… bueno, ya sabes –Abrió más la puerta y atrajo a Hikari a su lado–. Gracias por traerla –le dijo a la pelirroja–. ¿Por qué no pasas?

Sora meneó la cabeza.

―Gracias, pero ya es muy tarde. Mañana mi madre abre la escuela de Ikebana temprano.

―Hasta luego, Sora– se despidió Hikari, en cuya voz había implícito un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y echó a andar por el pasillo. Yuuko permaneció indecisa en la puerta, dudando si cerrarla o no. Se sentía culpable por haber olvidado a la familia Takenouchi, después de todo Sora había sido la mejor amiga de su hijo, pero su propio dolor le impedía convivir con algo que le recordaba tanto al pasado.

* * *

Miles de luces se extendían ante sus ojos, iluminando la vista nocturna que tenía de la ciudad. Desde su balcón podía abarcar con la mirada gran parte del distrito, pasando inadvertido para el resto de los ojos. Sin embargo, eso a él no le preocupaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido entre la gente, como una silenciosa sombra. Así era como debía actuar si quería sobrevivir en aquel juego peligroso, sin que nadie pudiese llegar a advertir sus verdaderas intenciones.

El sonido sordo de un aleteo llegó hasta sus oídos, indicándole que alguien estaba a punto de llegar hasta él. Aquello lo sorprendió; no esperaba a nadie.

Notó como, a sus espaldas, una gigantesca figura se había posado en algún lugar más alto sobre su balcón. Hasta él llegó el sonido de su forzada respiración y la voz ronca y sibilante de la bestia.

_"Han encontrado a la chica."_

Tardó un momento en responder, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. Escuchó con atención el resto de sus palabras, guardándolo todo en su memoria. Entonces simplemente asintió, y la extraña criatura reanudó el vuelo alejándose de aquel lugar.

Supo lo que debía hacer ahora. Entró al interior del oscuro apartamento, cerrando la puerta de la pequeña terraza tras él, y comenzó a marcar un número conocido en el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesilla. Esperó un momento, escuchando el sonido de uno y dos tonos.

―_¿Diga?_ –oyó entonces desde el otro lado del auricular.

―Yamato, alguien la ha encontrado –sentenció, sin explicar nada más. Tardó un tiempo en recibir respuesta a través del teléfono. Podía notar su sorpresa y su desconcierto aunque no pudiese verle la cara.

―_¿Y eso te parecen buenas noticias?_ –preguntó el otro, viendo que en la voz de él no había preocupación.

―Ni buenas ni malas. Eso no va a cambiar nada.

―_Algo sí ha cambiado_ –terció la voz de Yamato–. _Quizá saben que ella es importante._

―Eso lo veremos.

―_¿Qué quieres decir?_

―Será divertido… –Sonrió–. Veamos qué es lo hacen.

* * *

―Una expresión algebraica es una operación de números y letras. A la parte numérica se la llama coeficiente y a la no numérica…

Hikari no estaba escuchando, sino que estaba muy lejos, con la mirada perdida en un punto tras la ventana de la clase. No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, dándole vueltas en la cabeza al encuentro del día anterior.

Le habían dado a elegir. Era decisión suya, le habían dicho. No podía llegar a aceptar lo que había visto, todo aquello escapaba fuera del alcance de su lógica, pero dudaba que ellas intentasen engañarla. Sobretodo conocía a Sora y estaba segura de que podía confiar en ella.

Pero no solo eso, desde hacía mucho tiempo se había sentido con una extraña sensación de inquietud. No podía explicarlo, no del todo al menos, pero sabía que no podría soportar la incertidumbre de que algo malo volviese a ocurrir…

¿Y si la respuesta que esperaba fuese esa?

Sintió que alguien le daba un codazo, despertándola bruscamente, y miró a Juri para saber por qué lo había hecho. Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante, preguntándose la razón por la que estaba tan distraída. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el profesor Fujiama detuvo su explicación para mirar a quien había entrado.

―¿Se puede? –oyeron que decía alguien desde el pasillo.

―¡Ah, sí! Tú debes ser Takaishi. Pasa, pasa –recordó Fujiama, haciéndole señas para que se acercase.

El chico entró a la clase, convirtiéndose en el foco de todas las miradas. Era un muchacho muy alto, delgado, de pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que lo hacían parecer mucho más joven.

―Este es Takaishi Takeru, vuestro nuevo compañero de clase –presentó el profesor Fujiama, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Todos miraron al chico con curiosidad. Hikari oyó a Kazu y Kenta murmurar algo a sus espaldas, y vio que le decían algo al oído a Daisuke.

―Viene de la Escuela Elemental de Kawada –continuó Fujiama–. Espero que todos intentéis que se sienta uno más en clase. Bien, Takaishi puedes sentarte –le indicó, señalándole uno de los sitios vacíos en mitad de la sala.

El chico se dirigió a su lugar mientras la clase volvía a reanudarse, aunque muchas de las miradas siguieron fijas en él. A primera vista a Hikari le pareció que era uno de esos muchachos populares, por lo que no llegó a prestarle demasiada atención.

Pero algo la desconcertó.

Antes de sentarse, el chico levantó la vista y Hikari sintió que la miraba directamente a ella. Sólo fueron unos segundos, y Takaishi le dio la espalda al sentarse, pero sus ojos azules le habían dejado una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

Los había visto en alguna parte, pero… ¿dónde?

* * *

Las rasgaduras de las zapatillas contra el suelo, los botes de los balones y el murmullo de las voces de los alumnos resonaban por todo el pabellón de deporte. A un lado las chicas, colocadas en fila, se dedicaban a encestar en una canasta mientras los chicos habían empezado a jugar al baloncesto en el lado contrario.

Juri, Akaya y Miki hablaban animadamente a su lado, y aunque Hikari intentaba poner toda su atención a la conversación, apenas las escuchaba. Se sentía extrañamente lejos de allí.

―Hikari –oyó que la llamaba Juri, haciendo que la mirase–. ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?

Akaya y Miki rieron a la vez.

―¿A quien estabas mirando? –quiso saber Akaya, girándose para ver a los chicos jugar–. ¡Eh! ¡Mirad! –indicó, haciendo que las tres se volviesen hacia el otro lado del gimnasio.

Takaishi parecía haberse convertido durante unos momentos en el centro de atención de la clase. Tenía el balón en las manos y estaba intentando esquivar a un compañero para encestar. Sin dejar de botarlo, consiguió desconcertar al muchacho y se deslizó por uno de sus lados hasta llegar a la canasta, donde anotó un tanto sorprendente.

―¡Vaya! –exclamó Juri impresionada–. Parece que se le da bien.

―No sólo "se le da bien" –corrigió Kazu, que estaba próximo a ellas–. ¿Es que nunca habéis ido a ver un partido de baloncesto entre institutos? Takaishi Takeru era uno de los mejores jugadores de la Escuela de Kawada.

―Y encima es tan guapo…- añadió Akaya sin apartar sus ojos del muchacho.

Hikari lo observó mientras los chicos reanudaban el partido, olvidando que ella también tenía un balón entre las manos. Takaishi era guapo, amable, un buen jugador de baloncesto y parecía caerle bien a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, a ella le resultaba forzada aquella apariencia encantadora, como si en realidad su verdadera personalidad fuese distinta. Como si intentase esconder algo de sí mismo que lo avergonzara.

* * *

Tras las paredes de la clase llegaba a sus oídos el murmullo de la actividad en los pasillos. Sin embargo él permanecía en el interior del aula, apoyado en la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que veía más allá del cristal. Agradeció ese pequeño momento de soledad, lejos de las miradas curiosas y la constante atención. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos con molestia. Pero eso solo duró unos segundos y miró con amabilidad a su director, que se había acercado a su lado.

―¿Nervioso, Ichijouji? –le preguntó un hombre jovialmente, vestido con un traje gris demasiado elegante para la ocasión–. Tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que los impresionarás a todos.

Ken no entendía porqué todos se empeñaban en decirle que no estuviese nervioso. Él estaba perfectamente, lo único que lo ponía enfermo era esa maldita insistencia por su estado de ánimo.

―No se preocupe, señor, estoy perfectamente –respondió con calma.

El hombre se sintió entusiasmado. El muchacho era realmente encantador, estaba seguro de que gracias a él el prestigio de su escuela ascendería como la espuma.

La razón por la que Ichijouji Ken todavía se encontraba en su aula durante la hora de descanso era porque iban a hacerle una entrevista. Varias cámaras estaban dispuestas en una parte de la clase, junto con un cúmulo de cables desperdigados desordenadamente por el suelo, preparadas para comenzar a grabar.

―¿Están listos? –quiso saber una mujer rubia, sosteniendo un micrófono en sus manos.

A sus asentimientos, la reportera se giró hacia la cámara y la entrevista dio comienzo.

―Nos encontramos en el Instituto Elemental de Tamachi, junto a una de las jóvenes promesas de Japón –anunció señalando al joven, junto al que estaba un sonriente director–. Se trata de Ichijouji Ken, un chico de apenas quince años que ya se ha hecho muy popular entre todos los que lo conocen. Y no es de extrañar, ya que desde muy joven es el primero en todos los exámenes de su instituto, ha ganado numerosos premios y todos sus profesores coinciden en que es un estudiante verdaderamente excepcional. Muchos están empezando a pensar en que te convertirás en el número uno de Japón en los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad… ¿qué opinas tú de esto, Ken?

El muchacho sonrió con amabilidad, aunque aquel gesto no llegó hasta sus ojos.

―No soy más excepcional que cualquier otra persona, lo único que hago es esforzarme todo lo posible.

La reportera lo miró, impresionada por una respuesta que había sonado humilde y sincera.

―¡Este chico siempre tan modesto! –alabó el director, aprovechando la oportunidad para participar en el reportaje–. Es un orgullo para esta escuela y también para sus padres. Yo siempre he sabido que llegaría lejos…

La entrevista siguió su curso, y aunque nada había cambiado en la expresión de Ken, que seguía igualmente encantadora, su mirada se volvió más dura y fría.

* * *

Hikari supo que las clases habían terminado cuando oyó el sonido agudo del timbre despertándola de su adormecimiento. Todos a su alrededor se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas, mientras anotaba rápidamente en su libreta lo último escrito en la pizarra.

―¡Te espero en el pasillo! –la avisó Juri caminando hacia la puerta.

La chica asintió desde su lugar y empezó a recoger sus cosas del escritorio. Mientras metía los libros en la mochila, notó que alguien se había parado justo a su lado y que la miraba. Levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos azules de Takaishi Takeru.

―¿Eres Yagami Hikari, verdad? –preguntó. Ella asintió, sorprendida de que supiese su nombre–. A mí puedes llamarme TK, así es como lo hacen mis amigos –le dijo sonriente, tendiéndole la mano. Hikari se levantó del asiento, y se la estrechó–. Verás, quería pedirte que me enseñaras un poco el instituto… Acabo de llegar y nadie me ha dicho todavía donde está cada clase –repuso con simpatía.

Hikari dudó, mirando un momento hacia la puerta desde donde Juri, Akaya y Miki la estaban observando con curiosidad. No podía quedarse, perdería la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Sora.

―No puedo, me están esperando –se excusó, señalándole hacia ellas–. Pero cualquiera de aquí estará dispuesto a ayudarte –agregó, intentando no parecer antipática. El chico pareció sorprendido por su respuesta, pero no tardó en asentir con amabilidad.

―No importa, gracias de todas formas.

Hikari se despidió con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la clase. Mientras caminaba, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que él todavía la seguía con los ojos. Miró hacia delante, sintiéndose nerviosa, y se encontró con los rostros interrogantes de sus amigas al ver que se había quedado hablando con el chico. Aún cuando desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta, Takeru permaneció en el mismo lugar, pensativo, y se revolvió el pelo en un gesto desconcertado.

Parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

Hikari esperaba en la puerta de salida del instituto, mirando con atención a su alrededor para ver si conseguía ver a alguna de ellas. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, dudando sobre si lo que hacía era buena idea, y estuvo a punto de irse cuando distinguió a una pelirroja acercándose por uno de los lados de la calle.

―¡Hola, Kari! –saludó cuando llegó junto a ella. Sora no le recordó a la misma que había visto horas antes, y era quizás porque bajo la luz del día todo cobraba más normalidad.

―Hola –contestó con firmeza. Ahora que ya se encontraba allí estaba decidida a no echarse atrás.

Tomaron un bus urbano, y durante el viaje hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Habían vivido en el mismo barrio, y aunque la chica se había marchado a los ocho años todavía podía recordar muchas cosas de Hikarigaoka. Sora también se había ido a vivir a Odaiba, pero había dejado el instituto y trabajaba con su madre en su escuela de arreglo floral. Su padre había aceptado un puesto en la universidad de Kyoto, por lo que había tenido que mudarse y sólo podían verse cada cierto tiempo.

A pesar de su carácter dulce, Hikari pudo notar que Sora se había vuelto más seria y reservada, como si guardase algo sólo para ella.

No era de esas personas que solieran hablar de sí mismas. Podía llegar a guardarse todo lo malo hasta límites increíbles, y, a pesar de todo, nunca la había visto derrumbarse. Porque sabía que había pasado momentos difíciles, y puede que todavía los estuviese pasando. Era difícil imaginar lo que cruzaba la mente de Sora, siempre intentaba mantener una imagen confiable, aunque la tristeza había empezado a hacer mella en ella.

Tras bajar del autobús, caminaron a lo largo de una calle amplia y concurrida que formaba parte de la zona de Aomi, no muy lejos de su propia casa. Hikari observó distraídamente las cristaleras y llamativos carteles publicitarios de las tiendas que las rodeaban, sintiendo una extraña sensación de inquietud desde que habían llegado allí.

―¿No sientes como si nos estuviesen observando? –preguntó, mirando incómodamente hacia los lados. La pelirroja pareció sorprendida y echó un vistazo alrededor buscando alguna señal.

―Sí… yo también tengo esa sensación –admitió. Pero Hikari no la había oído, se había detenido en la mitad de la calzada mirando a la acera contraria.

Entre la muchedumbre que transcurría en todas direcciones, un hombre permanecía inmóvil entre ellos como si se tratase de una estatua de piedra. Era excepcionalmente alto, casi tres cabezas por encima del resto de gente, e iba vestido con una gabardina oscura, un sombrero de ala y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban parte de su rostro. A pesar de ello, Hikari tuvo la certeza de que la estaba mirando, como si pudiese ver sus ojos a través del cristal oscuro de las lentes.

―¿Qué pasa? –oyó que le preguntaba Sora.

―Ese hombre nos está mirando –anunció, con los ojos fijos al otro lado de la calle.

Sora miró hacia donde ella lo hacía sin mostrarse nerviosa. A Hikari, sin embargo, aquel hombre le inspiraba una sensación siniestra.

―¿Por qué nadie lo mira? –le preguntó en voz baja, sin saber cómo alguien tan extraño no despertaba la curiosidad de los transeúntes.

―Ellos no pueden verlo –explicó Sora, sorprendiendo a la chica. La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada significativa, como recordándole que ya se lo había advertido.

Hikari volvió a mirar al frente, pero el hombre de la gabardina había desaparecido. La gente seguía transcurriendo por la acera ajena a todo lo que había ocurrido, como si para ellos aquel hombre nunca hubiese estado allí. Se sintió extrañamente mareada; hacía tiempo que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, parecía que había perdido el control de su vida. ¿Estaría volviéndose loca?

―Cuéntamelo todo –pidió a Sora, que seguía a su lado–. Cuéntame todo lo que está pasando.

* * *

Mimi y Miyako, sentadas en el sofá del pequeño apartamento, miraron a la vez hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse. De ella apareció Sora, acompañada de la pequeña Hikari.

―Kari está dispuesta a oír lo que queramos decirle –anunció la pelirroja, apoyándole las manos en los hombros.

Miyako esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Bienvenida, Kari! –saludó muy animada.

―Este es un antiguo apartamento de mi madre –le explicó la pelirroja–. Decidió no venderlo por si algún día hacía falta, así que muchas veces nos reunimos aquí.

―Para vosotras es muy fácil porque vivís en Odaiba –se quejó Mimi mirándose las uñas–. Pero yo tengo que cruzar cada día el puente para volver a Shinbashi.

―¡No te cuesta tanto venir! –repuso Miyako lanzándole un cojín.

Hikari permaneció callada mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón. Sora se quitó el abrigo y se sentó a su lado en uno de los apoyabrazos. Entonces se formó un tenso silencio, ninguna de las cuatro sabía como comenzar.

―¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Hikari al fin.

―No sabemos quiénes son ni por qué nadie más puede verlos –explicó Sora–. Para nosotras son, simplemente, hombres de negro. Parecen estar en todas partes, siempre al margen de todo pero sin que nada se escape a su vigilancia. No suelen atacar a nadie salvo que tengan una buena razón.

―¿Cómo qué?

―Como lo que te ha pasado a ti –contestó Mimi–. Creemos que se dedican a buscar personas que tengan algo. Quizá intenten matarlas porque consiguen verlos y eso es peligroso para ellos. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que hay tantas desapariciones.

―Son muy peligrosos para el resto de gente –habló Miyako–. Por eso cuando aparecen intentamos acabar con ellos. Nadie más puede verlos, así que es como si no tuviésemos otra opción…

―¿Por eso aparecisteis justo cuando yo lo necesité?

―En realidad te estábamos siguiendo –contestó la chica–. Te vi cuando ocurrió el accidente de coche. Estaba en Shibuya con mi padre haciendo unas compras para la tienda.

Hikari se sintió incómoda.

―¿Vosotras sabéis por qué me está pasando todo esto?

―A nosotras también nos ha pasado –le dijo Sora–. No sabemos qué hace que ocurra todo eso, pero si somos las únicas que podemos verlos quiere decir que hay alguna relación entre los dos. Mientras más descubramos sobre ellos más descubriremos sobre nosotras mismas –razonó.

―¿Sólo hay… esos extraños hombres de gabardina? –continuó Hikari abrazándose inconscientemente a sí misma.

―No –contestó Mimi, con cierta amargura–. Hay más, muchos más, como esa criatura que te atacó la otra noche –Contuvo un escalofrío–. No soporto a esas serpientes, son repulsivas…

Hikari las observó detenidamente a las tres. Miyako permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, como si su característico ánimo la hubiese abandonado. Mimi tenía los brazos cruzados, agarrados al cojín que antes le habían lanzado. Y, tras la serenidad de Sora, supo que también algo en ella había cambiado. Todas compartían la misma incertidumbre, el mismo miedo, la misma confusión. Ellas no tenían todas las respuestas que necesitaba, pero sintió que, por primera vez, ya no estaba sola.

* * *

_N/A:__ Después de tanto tiempo, aquí está segundo capítulo (todavía más largo que el anterior…) Muchas partes pueden resultar confusas, como la llamada telefónica o el porqué de la aparición de Ken, pero pronto empezarán a tener sentido. Sé que las explicaciones son aburridas, pero son necesarias, sólo pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia._

_Que no os sorprenda cómo se presentaron Kari y Takeru. Los japoneses son muy respetuosos, por lo que lo común al saludarse es dar la mano o inclinar la cabeza a modo de reverencia._

_Por si alguien tiene interés en saberlo, la ciudad de Tokio se divide en 23 barrios especiales y estos a su vez en distritos. Todos viven en el barrio de Minato, que está en el centro de la ciudad limitando con el mar, y comprende los distritos de Odaiba, Shinbashi y Tamachi entre otros. Takeru vive en el barrio de Ch__ūō__ en el distrito de Ginza. Estas son zonas cercanas entre ellas porque Tokio es muy grande y se pueden llegar a pasar incluso horas en tren para grandes desplazamientos._

_Sobretodo gracias a Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Kyoko, rika-sora, Estefi, YoU RoCk StAr y Belu, vuestros reviews me recordaron que no debía dejar la historia a la mitad. Espero que haya merecido la pena leerla._


	3. El falso ídolo

**3**

**El falso ídolo**

―Ese Takaishi no me gusta nada. Te mira todo el rato, y me pone nervioso.

Daisuke caminaba a su lado por el pasillo después de que hubiese acabado la primera hora de clase. Había empezado a murmurar en contra de Takaishi desde la primera vez que lo había visto hablando con ella, como si todo de él le molestase.

―No seas tan exagerado –replicó Hikari, sin saber porqué lo estaba defendiendo.

―¡Oh, no, tú también! –se quejó el chico sintiéndose decepcionado–. ¿Pero qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡Si parece una niña!

Hikari se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

―¿Pero yo he dicho algo? ¡Deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones! –le recriminó como si la hubiese ofendido. El chico se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho.

―Bueno, vale, vale… –se disculpó. No quería verla enfadada–. Sólo te digo que no me gusta. No me fío de él.

Y eso Daisuke se lo dejó bien claro durante todo el resto de la mañana. Cada vez que veía aparecer a Takaishi, lo miraba por encima del hombro y empezaba a murmurar comentarios por lo bajo. Procuraba no dejarla sola ni un momento para que él no tuviera oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Pero no había contado con todo.

―Profesora –llamó Takaishi desde su asiento–. Me he olvidado del libro.

Asaji Nami, la joven profesora de Ciencias, levantó la mirada hacia él.

―No importa, puedes juntarte con Hikari –le dijo, ya que se había sentado en la mesa contigua a la de la chica.

Daisuke lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el muchacho aproximaba su silla al pupitre de Hikari. La chica ni siquiera miró a Takeru, molestándose porque intentase todo el rato acercarse a ella. ¿A qué venía ese interés? Ella no se dedicaba a observarlo, ni inventaba cualquier excusa para poder hablarle.

Takeru permaneció callado, prestando toda su atención a las explicaciones. Hikari se sorprendió al ver que no intentaba hablar con ella. Sin darse cuenta, era ella la que lo estaba observando a él, así que cuando el chico la miró notando sus ojos, desvió la vista avergonzada.

Que ridícula había sido, ahora él pensaría que también era como las demás.

Pero él no dijo nada, si no que siguió prestando atención a la clase. Y entonces, Hikari se dio cuenta. Takaishi no tenía interés por ella, era ella quien lo había malinterpretado todo. Él sólo había pedido ayuda a quien tuvo más cerca, y no había elegido a propósito a quien compartiese ahora el libro con él.

Se había portado como una idiota.

―Oye… –susurró, haciendo que él la mirase–, siento lo del otro día. De verdad que tenía que irme, si no te habría ayudado.

―No tiene importancia –Él sonrió–. Yo tampoco empecé bien, tendría que haber pensado que tenías más cosas que hacer que ayudarme.

―¡No quería decir eso! –contestó la chica. Daisuke se aclaró la garganta tan fuerte que muchos se giraron hacia él. A Takeru no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas asesinas que le dirigía desde el otro lado de la clase.

―Parece que no le hace gracia que hable contigo –comentó refiriéndose a Daisuke.

―No le hagas caso, es muy desconfiado –le susurró Hikari.

―Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ¿verdad? Creo que el sábado tienen un partido.

―Sí, y… ¿por qué no vienes? –le preguntó–. Voy a ir con mis amigos, así podrás conocerlos a todos.

―Me parece genial –contestó el chico sonriendo.

En ese momento se oyó el timbre que finalizaba la clase, y los dos se levantaron de la mesa que habían compartido. Takeru se despidió con una sonrisa, y Hikari lo vio marcharse sintiendo una extraña sensación de culpabilidad. Puede que se hubiese equivocado con él. Quizá solo tenía que conocerlo…

―¡Eh, eh! –la llamó Daisuke acercándose a ella. Parecía molesto otra vez–. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

―¿Pero quieres calmarte? –exclamó Hikari empezando a perder la paciencia–. Sólo hablamos de tu partido, le pregunté si quería venir.

―¿Que le preguntaste qué? –repitió atónito–. ¡Oh, no! ¡Él no! ¿Por qué has tenido que decírselo?

―¿Pero qué tienes en su contra? –lo encaró la chica. Daisuke no se atrevió a responder.

―Está bien, que venga –cedió a regañadientes–. ¡Pero que conste que sigue sin caerme bien!

* * *

―¿Por qué tenemos que seguir reuniéndonos? –se quejó Mimi, recostada aburridamente en el sofá–. No ocurre nada malo, estáis empezando a obsesionaros con esto. Además, tengo miles de cosas que hacer –añadió como razón de _mucho_ peso.

―¿Ir de compras no puede esperar? –la reprendió la pelirroja. La otra se cruzó de brazos, pero no siguió insistiendo, y Sora volvió a girarse hacia Hikari– ¿En serio no ha ocurrido nada? ¿Nada que recuerdes? –insistió.

La niña repasó mentalmente una vez más los acontecimientos de la última semana.

―Nada en absoluto –aseguró–. ¿Por qué? ¿No es una buena noticia?

Sora y Miyako se dirigieron una mirada pensativa.

―No, si es bueno –dijo la segunda–. Pero es extraño… ¿por qué han dejado de repente de perseguirla?

―No creo que lo hayan hecho –terció la pelirroja–. Quizá están esperando algo…

―Dejad de inventar teorías –suspiró Mimi cansinamente–. ¡Quiero irme ya!

―Está bien… –cedió la pelirroja, comprendiendo que era inútil indagar en algo que no podían saber–. Olvidémonos de todo esto, no volveremos a reunirnos si no hay una buena razón –Mimi sonrió triunfal–. Pero si ocurre algo, por pequeño que sea, tenéis que avisar. Puede que alguien no tenga tanta suerte como Kari –añadió intranquila.

Mimi se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo.

―¡Te preocupas demasiado! –opinó.

―Y tú demasiado poco, Mimi –rió Miyako.

―Espero que no ocurra nada el sábado –deseó Hikari, mientras salían del apartamento–. Tengo que ir a ver un partido de mi instituto contra el equipo de Tamachi.

―¿¡Has dicho Tamachi!? –repitió Miyako emocionada.

―Sí, ¿por…? –preguntó extrañada.

―Está enamorada del capitán del equipo –explicó Mimi sonriendo burlonamente.

―¡Sólo dije que era guapo! –se defendió la chica.

―¿Pero de quien estáis hablando? –quiso saber Hikari, sin poder seguir la conversación.

―¡De Ichijouji Ken, por supuesto! –reveló Mimi–. Dicen que es un genio, tiene las notas más altas de todos los institutos. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas? ¡Si lo entrevistan continuamente!

―¡Kari, por favor, deja que te acompañe! –suplicó Miyako agarrándola de las manos.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó la chica, sin poder contener la risa.

―¿No te da vergüenza fijarte en un chico menor que tú? –la picó Mimi.

―¡Es sólo un año! –replicó Miyako, sonrojándose–. ¡Además, parece mucho mayor!

―¿Siempre se están peleando? –susurró Hikari a Sora, para que ellas no pudiesen oírla.

―En realidad se adoran –le confió la chica, que parecía conocerlas bien–. Mimi es para Miyako como una hermana mayor, y ella es para Mimi una amiga incondicional.

Hikari las observó reír y en ese instante deseó poder confiar tanto en alguien como ellas lo hacían. Y era extraño, porque nunca lo había necesitado. Afrontaba sus problemas sola, ya que si no eran importantes no les prestaba atención y si sí lo eran nadie podía solucionárselos, debía hacerlo ella. Cuando las chicas se despidieron a la salida del edificio, Sora la acompañó por el mismo lado de la calle. Ver que se había quedado en silencio fue suficiente para la pelirroja para comprender que algo la estaba preocupando.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, intentando descubrir lo que pasaba por su mente. Hikari dudó, sin saber cómo explicar lo quería decir.

―No sé qué está ocurriendo… –empezó–. Tengo sueños extraños que no me dejan dormir, imágenes que no entiendo y que no dejan de repetirse constantemente en mi cabeza.

Sora la miró, y la chica temió por un momento que ella no la entendiese.

―Puede ser una especie de advertencia –contestó la pelirroja, preocupada–. Como una alarma en tu cabeza que te avisa de que algo va a suceder. Dime, Kari, ¿alguna vez un sueño que has tenido ha sucedido después?

Hikari se sorprendió; no se había esperado la pregunta. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a recordar las imágenes del fuego y el humo de las llamas… Nunca había podido aceptar que ella hubiese sido la culpable, pero en el fondo, lo sabía. Había puesto en peligro a su familia, sentía que era una amenaza para todos solo con su presencia.

―Puede ser… –contestó cabizbaja, incapaz de decir una respuesta contundente–. ¿Qué crees que me está pasando?

―No te pasa nada malo, solo… es difícil de comprender. Algunas personas son capaces de ver y sentir más allá que otras.

―Quieres decir que…

―Son premoniciones –concluyó Sora por ella–. Sueñas con cosas que pasaron, que pasan o que pasarán. Son confusas porque todavía no las entiendes, pero poco a poco, ahora que lo sabes, empezarán a cobrar sentido.

Hikari no sabía si quería que eso pasase. Estaba asustada de sí misma.

* * *

―¿Pero por qué no viene? –repitió Miyako por milésima vez.

Hacía casi una hora que ambas esperaban en las gradas del instituto junto al resto de amigos de Hikari. A pesar de ser un sábado por la mañana, todos los sitios habían sido ocupados y las personas se agolpaban sin orden alrededor del campo, atraídas por la curiosidad. Allí había mucha más gente de la que nadie se había esperado, y eso había creado un ambiente de expectación y nerviosismo.

―Todavía hay tiempo –intentó animarla Hikari, mirando entre la multitud que los rodeaba como si buscase a alguien.

―¡Hola! –saludó un muchacho sentándose a su lado.

―¡Takeru! Creí que ya no venías –se sorprendió la chica.

―El partido sonaba interesante, no quería perdérmelo.

―¡Hola, Takeru! –saludó alegremente Juri, sujetando una amplia pancarta para animar al equipo.

A su lado estaba Takato, junto con Akaya y Miki que se peleaban por coger el otro lado del cartel. Los únicos que parecían tomar en serio el partido eran Hirokazu, Kenta y Taizou, quienes miraban al campo de fútbol casi con solemnidad.

―¿Por qué no han empezado? –preguntó Takeru desconcertado.

―Están esperando a un jugador del equipo de Tamachi –le explicó Takato. En ese momento Daisuke se acercó hasta ellos desde el campo, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada de descontento hacia el rubio.

―¡Que tengas mucha suerte, Daisuke! –le deseó Miki con ojos brillantes.

―¿Es que no vais a empezar sin él? –quiso saber Kenta, comenzando a impacientarse.

―Le han dado unos cinco minutos para que llegue –explicó el muchacho, sintiendo un extraño nerviosismo. Había entrenado mucho, demasiado, para enfrentarse a él, aunque no era capaz de reconocer que le decepcionaría que no viniese–. ¿Y ella quien es? –preguntó al reparar la chica de gafas.

―Inoue Miyako, es amiga mía –la presentó Hikari.

―Encantada –respondió la chica alegremente, y se puso a mirar hacia todos lados–. ¿Cuándo llegará?

Daisuke frunció el ceño.

―Es por Ichijouji Ken –aclaró Hikari.

Un coche negro apareció por la explanada, y la expectación empezó a manifestarse entre la gente. Los jugadores del equipo contrario se apresuraron a agolparse cerca del vehículo cuando éste se detuvo, y algunas chicas de las gradas comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

―¡Es Ichijouji! –gritó Kazu cuando vieron salir del interior a un muchacho vestido con el uniforme verde y negro de Tamachi.

―¡Es él, es él! –exclamó Miyako nerviosamente.

Daisuke miró detenidamente a su rival. A primera vista no parecía ser nada excepcional; era un muchacho de estatura media, más bien delgaducho, de piel pálida y pelo corto azul oscuro. Sin embargo también se fijó en su expresión, en su mirada segura y determinante, y eso lo intranquilizó todavía más.

―Sí que es guapo –admitió Hikari junto a Miyako, quien apretaba con demasiada fuerza su bolso arrugándolo como un trapo–, pero no parece un gran deportista…

―No deberíais subestimarlo –aconsejó Takeru sin apartar los ojos del muchacho. Por primera vez, Daisuke estuvo de acuerdo con él.

―Yo no lo haré.

* * *

El partido dio comienzo, y Daisuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que Ichijouji Ken estaba muy por encima del resto de jugadores. El chico fue el primero en tocar el balón, y a partir de ahí pareció no despegarse nunca de él. Avanzó hacia el lado contrario, esquivando a los rivales con una facilidad sorprendente, sin que nadie pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Daisuke se interpuso en su camino, intentando arrebatarle el balón. Ni siquiera lo rozó. Ichijouji lo había esquivado con una rapidez que lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

Ese fue el primer gol. Uno de muchos.

―¡Es increíble! –exclamó Juri, expresando en alto el desconcierto de todos. Ahora nadie despegaba la vista del campo.

―¡Ánimo, Daisuke! –gritó Hikari levantándose de las gradas.

Pero él no podía oír nada, estaba demasiado absorto en el partido como para poder recordar lo que existía más allá del campo. Lo único que podía ver era a Ichijouji, que esquivaba con facilidad a todos los que se interponían en su camino. Se movía de una forma diferente al resto; más seguro, más rápido, como si pudiese ver cada movimiento de sus compañeros y de sus oponentes.

El marcador comenzó a inclinarse vertiginosamente a su favor. Daisuke estaba sintiéndose como un completo idiota, parecía que Ichijouji jugaba él solo contra todo el equipo. Cada vez que intentaba interponerse en su camino, él lo esquivaba sin ni siquiera mirarle, sin darse cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Sólo cuando quedaban unos minutos para el final, Daisuke fue plenamente consciente de su derrota. Vio como los jugadores del equipo contrario volvían a precipitarse hacia la portería, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se esforzase en detenerlos, como si supieran que era un intento inútil. El chico vio a Ichijouji acercarse a donde él estaba, y supo que si no hacía algo sería demasiado tarde.

Ken recibió el balón de vuelta, parándolo con el pecho. La bola quedó en una posición perfecta para lanzarla pero, antes de que él pudiese tocarla, unos pies se entrometieron en su camino sin que tuviera tiempo para poder esquivarlos. Daisuke se había lanzado por delante de él con tal velocidad que le había arrebatado el balón, arañándole con la suela de sus zapatillas.

El sonido del silbato anunció el final del partido.

Daisuke tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo había logrado. Sólo cuando sus compañeros se acercaron corriendo a felicitarle, y cuando comenzó a oír a sus amigos gritar desde las gradas, se dio cuenta de que el partido había terminado. Vio a Ichijouji inclinado en el suelo, rodeado por su equipo, y se fijó en la herida que tenía bajo el calcetín. La que él mismo le había hecho.

―Lo siento… Yo no… –intentó explicarse.

Ichijouji se irguió y, por primera vez, se fijó en él. Daisuke parecía estar esperándose una mala respuesta, por lo que se quedó totalmente desconcertado cuando el chico sonrió, con amabilidad, y se acercó a él.

―No ha sido nada –aseguró, tendiéndole la mano–. Ha sido una gran jugada.

* * *

Daisuke alzó su mano mirándola con orgullo.

―¡Ha sido increíble! –exclamó entusiasmado–. El mejor partido de mi vida.

―¿Cero a nueve? –le recordó Takeru burlonamente.

―¡El resultado no importa cuando has tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra alguien como Ken! –replicó, aunque el comentario no parecía haberlo afectado en absoluto. Aquel día su buen humor estaba por encima de todo.

―Dame la mano –pidió Miyako tendiéndole la suya.

―¿Qué? –preguntó el chico ruborizándose.

―¡Que me des la mano! –insistió ella–. ¡Así sería como si yo se la hubiese dado a Ken!

Daisuke alzó una ceja, tendiéndole la mano. Miyako acercó la suya con lentitud, pero en el último momento se echó atrás, totalmente roja.

―¡No me atrevo!

Él la miró perplejo.

―Pero bueno, ¿estás tonta o qué?

Hikari empezó a reír. Parecía como si la tensión entre los dos chicos hubiese desaparecido, y eso la hizo sentir rodeada de un verdadero grupo de amigos. Tanto era así que, cuando se separaron en una de las calles, Daisuke no se dio cuenta de que ella se iba sola con Takeru.

―No tienes porqué acompañarme –repuso la chica mientras caminaban juntos por uno de los barrios céntricos del distrito. Las calles estaban tan abarrotadas que se les hacía difícil escucharse el uno al otro entre el ruido del gentío y de los coches.

―No importa, si me fuera ahora sólo me encontraría con la casa vacía. Mi madre no llega hasta más tarde.

Hikari lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que todavía no conocía muchas cosas de él.

―¿Solo vives con tu madre? –se aventuró a preguntar. Entonces notó como la expresión del muchacho se volvía más fría.

―Bueno… Mis padres se separaron hace algún tiempo –le contó en pocas palabras. Eso le hizo comprender que a él no le gustaba hablar de ello.

Pero como si el chico se hubiera dado cuenta de su propia frialdad, volvió a sonreírle, y esa vez Hikari no pudo apartar los ojos de él. En un instante su imagen quedó congelada en su cabeza; sus facciones, su sonrisa, su forma de mirar… fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que, a pesar de no conocerse, él ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre ella.

Takeru correspondía a su mirada, e intuyó lo que la chica sentía. Supo que ese era el momento, tenía que decírselo ahora. Pero antes de hubiese podido hablarle, Hikari se detuvo bruscamente en mitad de la acera. Él se paró junto a ella, desconcertado, sin saber lo que ocurría.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Hikari?

Ella intentó hablar, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Como si estuviese sumida en un sueño, unas imágenes grises e intermitentes giraron a toda velocidad en su cabeza sin que pudiese entender nada de ellas. En sus oídos escuchaba murmullos y susurros cercanos, que sentía como llamadas desesperadas, pero no conseguía saber lo que decían. Sintió angustia y miedo, como si estuviese perdida en un lugar peligroso y desconocido.

―¿Hikari? ¿Hikari? –La voz de Takeru pareció despertarla de nuevo, y la chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro.

Estaban parados en mitad de la calle, él agarrándola por los hombros como si temiese que se cayera, ante la atenta mirada de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

―¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo Takeru, preocupado–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hikari asintió, recobrando la tranquilidad, y se avergonzó de haber llamado tanto la atención.

―No es nada, sólo fue un mareo –se excusó, separándose rápidamente de él–. Olvídalo, estoy bien –Sonrió, intentando quitarle importancia a lo que había pasado.

Takeru asintió, pero no pareció más tranquilo. Lo que ninguno advirtió fue que, al otro lado de la calle, destacando entre los agitados transeúntes, hombre vestido con un excéntrico traje oscuro los observaba. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y un sombrero de ala que dificultaba ver su expresión, pero eso no impedía que siguiese con los ojos fijos en ellos, como había estado haciendo todo el camino.

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa, Ken cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin saludar a nadie. Su madre, que había oído el sonido de la puerta desde el salón, salió a su encuentro preocupada, intentando sacar unas palabras de él.

―Ken… ¿no quieres cenar? –preguntó con vacilación. El chico se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, de espaldas a ella.

―No tengo hambre –contestó. Kazumi vio como su hijo entraba a la habitación, y volvió a sentirse otra vez muy angustiada. Hacía tiempo que no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Ken se dejó caer sobre su cama sin haber encendido las luces. Ahora que estaba solo, en su rostro se reflejaban sus verdaderas emociones. La rabia, el odio, la indignación… todo se revolvía en su interior como si estuviese a punto de estallar. La frialdad que siempre lo había protegido era sólo superficial, no dejaba de pensar en aquel muchacho desconocido que había significado su derrota.

Él siempre había sido el mejor. Y lo era. Daba igual que se tratase de estudios o de deporte, convertirse en el primero nunca requería un gran esfuerzo. Sin embargo, había cosas que todavía podían superarle.

Miró a su escritorio, hacia un lugar en concreto, y se levantó hasta él. Mientras se sentaba en la silla, cogió entre sus manos uno de los marcos de fotos. Se quedó observando la imagen de un niño muy parecido a él, con el pelo más alborotado y con unas gafas de montura cuadrada.

Había llegado a creer que era todo lo que su hermano habría sido, si todavía siguiese vivo. Pero nunca era lo suficientemente bueno, nunca.

Todavía podía oír el sonido del coche intentando frenar, arrancando un chirrido en el asfalto, y como había llegado hasta él el ruido de un golpe sordo. Entonces había visto el automóvil parado en mitad la carretera, con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano tendido en el suelo unos metros por delante…

Había sido un golpe sordo. Seco. En un instante. Sólo eso había bastado para quitarle la vida. En un segundo… y su hermano se había ido.

Lo había odiado con todas sus fuerzas. Por abandonarlo, por dejarlo solo, por haberse marchado. Pero ahora ya nadie sufriría, ni siquiera sus padres, porque se había convertido en él. ¿A quién podía importarle el pequeño e insignificante Ken? Lo que todos querían era al genio, que no era más que la sombra de lo que podría haber sido su hermano.

Ken apretó con rabia el marco de fotos, y lo lanzó a un lado haciendo que chocase contra la pared. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo dispersándose sobre la alfombra, y quedaron allí como sombras inertes reflejando la luz de la ventana.

Él no se movió. Tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio, y la frente escondida entre las manos. Permaneció así largo rato, sumido en la penumbra de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, se levantó lentamente de la silla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sumido en su propia oscuridad… ya no seguiría escondiéndose, era el momento de demostrar de qué era capaz.

* * *

El interior de la cafetería estaba lleno de jóvenes, ocupando las mesas del centro o las que estaban pegadas a la pared de la sala circular. Una cúpula de cristal cubría todo el techo del local, pero en realidad la luz provenía de los ventanales que daban a la calle y de una gran pantalla de televisión sobre la entrada.

―No puedes irte, siempre habíamos estado las cuatro juntas –se quejó Rei, que no estaba acostumbrada a que las cosas fueran en su contra.

―¡Ni yo quiero volver a empezar de cero!, pero a mi padre sólo le importa su trabajo –lamentó Ayame, con unos ojos claros y pelo rubio que le daban un aspecto angelical–. ¿Y si no consigo destacar? Seguro que ni habrá grupo de animadoras…

―¡Pues eso es mejor! –repuso Mimi con confianza– ¡Así puedes fundarlo tú!

―Mira, a Meems le dio buenos resultados: sacó todas esas ideas cuando vino de USA –siguió Mai, haciendo que la chica sonriera con cierta vanidad.

Esos momentos, alejada de todas las preocupaciones, eran en los que Mimi realmente se sentía cómoda, y a lo que recurría constantemente cuando algo no marchaba bien. Los problemas no eran fáciles para alguien que siempre lo había tenido todo: una infancia feliz, llena de comodidades, con unos padres que la consentían en exceso. Para ella ser guapa era algo natural, entre otras muchas cosas, y al no conocer el dolor, ni el fracaso, tenía una confianza que hacía que siempre estuviera rodeada de gente.

―¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí está otra vez! –interrumpió Mai en voz baja, alzando el bolso para esconderse detrás de él.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Himeko girando la cabeza hacia donde miraba, y distinguió entre un grupo que acababa de entrar al local a una muchacha alta, de pelo corto y pajizo que las acababa de ver.

―¡Hola, chicas! –las saludó ésta muy sonriente mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

―Hola, Chiyeko… –respondieron todas con poco entusiasmo.

Rei y Himeko se dirigieron unas discretas miradas de fastidio cuando la chica se hizo un sitio y se metió en la conversación mientras hablaba sin parar. Utawa Chiyeko era una de sus compañeras de clase, que desde que se había enterado de que Ayame dejaría el instituto intentaba hacer lo posible para unirse a ellas.

Mimi miró aburridamente hacia un lado, desentendiéndose de la conversación, y clavó su vista en el televisor al reconocer el instituto de Tamachi reflejado en la pantalla. Estaban dando las noticias, pero no conseguía oír nada entre la música y el ruido de fondo.

_"…accidente en la Escuela Elemental de Tamachi…"_, leyó en los titulares. Había ocurrido una explosión en el edificio, pero nadie podía entrar para saber qué había pasado. Las entradas se habían tapado por la caída de escombros, y la policía todavía no había conseguido pasar dentro del recinto.

Se sintió inquieta; las noticias reflejaban que podía haber gente en el interior. Parecía sólo un accidente, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza, porque nada dentro de lo normal podría provocar una explosión tan fuerte. Recordó las palabras de Sora sobre avisar si ocurría algo extraño… y eso la hizo dudar. Puede que sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas, que _ellos_ no tuvieran nada que ver, pero durante todos esos años había aprendido confiar en las intuiciones.

No podía arriesgarse a dejarlo correr. Si estuviera equivocada, no perderían nada por ir a ver qué había pasado.

―¡Tengo que irme! –avisó, levantándose a toda prisa de la mesa. Antes de que les diese tiempo a decir nada, las chicas la vieron salir precipitadamente del local sin dar más explicaciones.

* * *

_N/A: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero nunca me gusta el resultado de lo que escribo cuando me marco un plazo, y tengo que pasarme varios días repasándolo una y otra vez… hasta que me valga._

_Con este capítulo se cierran las presentaciones y empieza la trama de verdad. Los personajes más importantes ya han salido: Takeru empieza a acercarse a Hikari (todavía con razones desconocidas), Ken está a punto de dar un paso definitivo, y todavía queda saber quiénes están detrás de todo esto._

_Por cierto, el sitio en el que estaba Mimi sí existe; es el Jpop café, un local que se encuentra en el barrio de Shibuya.__ Aparece en la película Babel, y podéis ver una foto aquí: __www. kirainet. com/babel/_

_Espero que sigáis leyendo: a adrianitha, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Kyoko-4ever, Belu-chan y Estefi, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, que me siguen animando a continuar. __De verdad, ¡mil gracias!_


	4. Despierta

**4**

**Despierta**

―¡Agh! ¡No contesta! –se quejó Mimi apretando su teléfono móvil–. Debe estar otra vez en esa maldita escuela de Ikebanna.

―Olvídalo –apuntó Miyako, mirando a sus amigas entre la multitud de gente en la que se encontraban–. Si queremos saber lo que ha pasado tenemos que entrar ya.

El instituto de Tamachi estaba rodeado por un rígido cordón policial. La prensa, sumada a los grupos de curiosos que se agolpaban alrededor, hacía que la policía invirtiese todos sus esfuerzos en contenerlos y evitar que pasasen dentro de la zona acordonada. El edificio ofrecía una imagen de morbosa atracción: sus regias y limpias estructuras se habían torcido dándole el caótico aspecto de un cúmulo de ruinas.

Aprovechando el alboroto del gentío, las chicas consiguieron colarse por la parte de atrás del gran edificio, donde la vigilancia era menor y pudieron pasar desapercibidas. Tras cruzar unas destrozadas ventanas, se encontraban subiendo por las estrechas escaleras de incendios.

―¿Por qué la policía todavía no ha entrado? –preguntó Hikari, y su voz hizo eco a lo largo del pequeño espacio.

―Como hubo una explosión deben temer que haya algo inflamable –dedujo Miyako–. Además, tenían problemas para contener a la prensa.

―¿Creéis que hay alguien dentro? –siguió Kari.

―Sólo espero que haberme equivocado –deseó Mimi–. Salgamos pronto de aquí.

―Miraremos un momento por si acaso –la convenció Miyako, atraída por la curiosidad, mientras abría una puerta metálica que daba fin al pasillo–. Nadie va a enterarse.

Lo que vieron a continuación las dejó a las tres inmóviles en el linde la puerta. Se trataba de un espacio principal dentro del instituto, donde confluían cuatro grandes escaleras y corredores. Al fondo se veían los ventanales que daban al exterior, y a un lado parecía haber habido alguna vez una gran mesa de recepción, pero ahora todo era un caos.

Los ventanales estaban desprendidos de sus cristales, con los goznes destrozados; la mesa estaba volcada y estallada contra la pared; el suelo permanecía cubierto de trozos de papeles y escombros que provenían del techo casi derruido, y de las láminas metálicas que habían cubierto las paredes, arrancadas frenéticamente.

Hikari suspiró, más aliviada.

―Vandalismo –sentenció–. No tenemos nada que ver en esto. Vámonos de aquí, es peligroso.

Mimi estuvo de acuerdo, pero Miyako se había adelantado unos pasos y miraba los destrozos con atención. Las placas metálicas, los cristales, la recepción… todo había sido brutalmente arrancado de su lugar, como con unas manos, con tanta fuerza que era imposible pensar que se tratase de un grupo de jóvenes.

―Esperad un poco –insistió la chica, echando a andar hacia uno de los corredores–. Quiero asegurarme de que aquí no haya nadie.

―¡Pero qué haces! –la detuvo Mimi, agarrándola del brazo–. ¿Quién te dice que se hayan ido?

―Fuera está la policía, quien quiera que lo haya hecho no se ha quedado a esperar.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, derrotada, y dejó que su amiga hiciera lo que quisiese. Junto con Kari se puso a inspeccionar el lugar, observando las aulas destrozadas, el techo resquebrajado, los cristales crujiendo bajo sus pies… y decidió que esperaría unos minutos antes de empezar a quejarse de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Miyako se había adentrado entre los pasillos interiores. Allí las condiciones parecían volverse peores, y la chica se sintió en medio de unas viejas ruinas. Antes de olvidar su idea de seguir adelante, volvió la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo y se fijó en un haz de luz reflejado en el suelo, que provenía de una puerta entornada. Atraída por la curiosidad, la chica cruzó el corredor hasta quedar frente a la puerta y miró a través de su cristal. Al otro lado no había más que un aula minúscula con varios pupitres colocados en estrechas hileras… y, sorprendiéndola, distinguió a muchacho sentado en uno de ellos.

No entendió qué era lo que él hacia allí, pero su primer pensamiento fue ayudarlo; o no sabía que aquel lugar era peligroso o se había escondido para protegerse. Entró en el aula y se acercó al joven, que tenía los hombros encogidos y la cabeza gacha, de modo que su cara permanecía en sombras.

―¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó la chica, asombrada–. ¿Es que no has oído las explosiones?

Él ni siquiera se movió, y Miyako se sintió todavía más contrariada.

―¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Esto es peligroso! –insistió, asiéndolo por los hombros para provocar una respuesta.

Aquel gesto pareció hacerlo reaccionar. El joven levantó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos en ella, y entonces Miyako quedó totalmente inmóvil.

―¿Ken? –murmuró.

Ichijouji esbozó una inquietante sonrisa.

* * *

―¡Miyako! –llamó Mimi, extrañada por no verla en ninguna parte–. Kari, ¿la has visto? –preguntó al ver acercarse a la niña.

―Ella se marchó por allí –respondió Hikari señalando el corredor a sus espaldas.

Un grito las alertó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Las dos chicas se dirigieron una rápida mirada alarmada y echaron a correr hacia donde habían escuchado la llamada de auxilio. Mimi se fijo en el haz de luz que provenía de una puerta al fondo, lo que su amiga había visto apenas unos minutos antes, y vio a través de las ventanas algo a lo que no dio crédito.

Miyako permanecía pegada contra la pared, pero elevada en el aire de modo que casi rozaba el techo del aula, sin que nada visible pareciese alzarla. Ella se revolvía y se agitaba con desesperación. Fue entonces cuando vio que había alguien más dentro del habitáculo.

Todo pareció transcurrir lentamente en la mente de Mimi, y cuando ella y Kari llegaron al linde de la puerta, esta se cerró ante ellas de un portazo, impidiendo que pasasen al interior. Ambas se golpearon contra el metal y sólo pudieron abrir los ojos para observar a través del cristal.

―¡MIYAKO! –chilló Mimi, empezando a golpear la puerta con el hombro. Hikari permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados al otro lado de la ventana. No podía comprender lo que estaba viendo.

A Ken, sin embargo, no pareció preocuparle su presencia, y esbozó una complacida sonrisa al ver como la chica se retorcía entre sus manos.

―Por favor… por favor… –suplicó Miyako con voz ahogada, luchando por poder respirar.

El chico entornó los ojos, mirándola con indiferencia.

―Tu vida es insignificante… –susurró–. No vale nada…

Miyako no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Intentó arrancarse las manos que se aferraban su cuello, pero no había más que vacío. Y, sin embargo, notaba cada vez más la opresión en su pecho por la falta de aire. Estaba empezando a perder el sentido. Los gritos y golpes desesperados desde el otro lado de la puerta se habían alejado poco a poco, hasta resultar muy lejanos…

Y cerró los ojos.

Ken sonrió al ver que la chica había dejado de moverse. Ya no se agitaba, ya no se retorcía… si no que la sentía como un peso muerto entre sus manos. Antes de soltarla, una gota cayó sobre su rostro. Ichijuoji la secó perezosamente, pero advirtió que muchas más habían empezado a caer desde el techo. Alzó la cabeza, y vio como el techo y las paredes habían comenzado a gotear inexplicablemente por todas partes, cada vez más abundantemente, hasta que el agua comenzó a llegarle a los tobillos. Ken miró incomprensiblemente a todos lados, empapándose con aquella lluvia torrencial, y clavó su vista en la chica, que permanecía inmóvil, pero con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El nivel del agua subía muy deprisa, cubriendo las rodillas de la chica, empapando sus medias, su falda, su chaqueta, su largo pelo violeta… La ventisca se revolvía con tal furia que Ken terminó por perder el equilibrio, y cayó hacia atrás. Entonces, Miyako sintió como las manos que la asían desparecían de golpe, y se hundió pesadamente en el agua. Al salir a la superficie la chica empezó a toser y a respirar desesperadas bocanadas de aire. Miró alrededor, sin encontrar al muchacho, y supo que en poco tiempo acabarían ahogándose.

Pero no podía pararlo. Estaban a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada.

Las cristaleras junto a la puerta estallaron al contacto con algo desde el otro lado, haciendo que toda el agua del interior se precipitase al pasillo. Miyako se sintió arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente, y terminó por caer contra el suelo del aula. Entreabrió los ojos, pero sus gafas estaban completamente nubladas.

―¡MIYAKO! –oyó gritar a Mimi mientras se arrodillaba a su lado–. ¿¡Estás bien!?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se irguió lentamente, con cuidado. Se había salvado por muy poco… había estado a punto de condenarse, y todo por no poder controlarse a sí misma. Al quitarse las gafas, pudo ver al muchacho tendido a unos metros en el suelo. Se arrastró rápidamente hasta él, y comprobó con alivio que todavía seguía respirando.

―¿Está… muerto? –se atrevió a preguntar Hikari, impresionada.

―No… –la tranquilizó Miyako–. Sólo inconsciente, ha debido golpearse.

Mimi se fijó en la cara pálida de Kari y en su aspecto desconcertado y abatido. Ella nunca se quejaba, y por el modo que afrontaba las cosas aparentaba ser mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad, pero también seguía siendo una niña. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que la pequeña alzase la cabeza para mirarla.

―Creímos que lo sabías… –le dijo culpable–. Ha sido una forma muy brusca de descubrirlo.

Hikari ya no sabía qué pensar. Poco a poco había empezado a ir asimilando lo que estaba pasando, y quizá llegaría un momento en el que nada la sorprendiese.

―Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital… –decidió Miyako.

―¿Estás loca? ¡Ha estado a punto de matarte! –replicó Mimi–.¿Y cómo explicarás lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Qué crees que hará él cuando despierte?

―Al apartamento –las interrumpió Hikari, hablando con una voz firme–. Llevémoslo al apartamento.

* * *

Sora se levantó del sillón nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Desde el rellano vio entrar a sus amigas llevando entre las tres el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho, dejándola paralizada por la sorpresa.

―¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? –acertó a preguntar.

―¡Eso luego! –se quejó Miyako–. ¡Ayúdanos a tumbarlo en el sofá!

En cuanto lo consiguieron, la pelirroja se aproximó al muchacho y se fijó en su rostro pálido y en su respiración nerviosa; no dejaba de agitarse y parecía hablar en silencio a juzgar por el movimiento de sus labios. Sora frunció las cejas al palparle la frente.

―Está hirviendo de fiebre… –les dijo. Miyako no tardó ni un momento en ir a la cocina para coger un paño húmedo. Una vez que la pelirroja se lo puso sobre la frente, el chico pareció relajarse poco a poco.

―¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –insistió Sora, fijándose en que las tres chicas estaban caladas de agua.

―Mimi nos llamó porque vio en las noticias que algo había ocurrido en el instituto de Tamachi –empezó Kari–. Entramos a ver lo que sucedía, y fue entonces cuando él intentó… matar a Miyako.

Sora las escuchó con atención, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Estaban empezando a suceder demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo…

―Tuve que llamar a mi hermano Mantarou para que viniera a recogernos con el coche –le contó Miyako–. No dejó de hacernos preguntas, pero nos ayudó cuando le dije que Ken era amigo nuestro y que había tenido un accidente en la piscina del instituto. Intentó llevarnos al hospital, pero le dije que ya estaba bien y le convencí para que nos trajese aquí diciendo que era su casa.

La pelirroja se sintió más calmada con su respuesta, e intentó pensar en el asunto con frialdad.

―Ese chico es peligroso… –reconoció preocupada–. No podemos dejarlo marchar.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Retenerlo aquí eternamente? –replicó Mimi con indignación. No podía entender que quisieran encargarse de un asesino. Miyako volvió la cabeza hacia el chico, que dormía profundamente en el sofá.

―No podemos dejarle solo. Yo me quedaré con él.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –se sorprendió Mimi, abriendo la boca con incredulidad.

―Tiene razón, no podemos hacer otra cosa: tendremos que quedarnos por turnos –interrumpió la pelirroja, pero se quedó mirando a Miyako con vacilación–. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Miyako asintió sin ni siquiera pararse a pensarlo. Ninguna de las tres chicas comprendió sus razones, pero ella sabía que, aunque se lo hubiesen pedido, no habría podido marcharse. Sólo ella era capaz de sentirse tan unida a un desconocido.

* * *

De vez en cuando, en la habitación podía escucharse el sonido de las cuerdas punteadas distraídamente, y entonces Yamato dejaba su bajo a un lado y volvía a garabatear en su libreta. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba así, incluso cuando estaba en clase, sumergido en su música, componiendo y transcribiendo sus ideas al papel. Era su único consuelo, lo que realmente le hacía evadirse del resto del mundo, olvidarse de sus problemas, de todo lo que lo rodeaba, lo que lo hacía sentirse una persona más.

Pero su tranquilidad nunca duraba para siempre. Yamato oyó el timbre de la entrada desde la habitación, lo cual lo hizo extrañarse. Su padre no llegaba hasta más tarde y siempre llevaba las llaves con él, así que entonces solo podía ser una persona.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y el chico salió de su habitación para ir a abrir. No se sorprendió al encontrarlo en el rellano; vestido con aquella ropa, aunque totalmente oscura, parecía ser un chico como cualquiera de los demás. Quizá como él también lo parecía.

―Eres tú… –dijo sin asombro, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar al interior–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―¿Te acuerdas de Ichijouji Ken?

Yamato permaneció un momento pensativo, el tiempo en el que ambos se sentaban en la mesa de la sala.

―Es el que perdió a su hermano en un accidente de coche. No aprovechó mal tu trato, ahora es alguien famoso… –comentó–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

―Esta tarde ha montado un espectáculo en el instituto de Tamachi. Ellas estaban allí.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tú se lo pediste? –quiso saber Yamato, extrañado.

―No, fue él quien lo hizo por alguna razón. Quizá está empezando a perder el control sobre sí mismo –Yamato se molestó con su comentario, como si se lo hubiera recriminado a él.

―Eso es inevitable –le recordó.

―Sí, pero no podemos dejar que eso pase. Ellas consiguieron pararle y ahora lo tienen –le contó–. Hay más en esas chicas de lo que había pensado…

―¿Entonces por qué han pasado desapercibidas para los _raiju_?

―Son ciegos, no siempre encuentran a todos –contestó, aunque parecía pensativo–. Han sido más rápidas que nosotros… Puede que las hayamos subestimado.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer?

―¿Ya no hablas en plural? –inquirió el otro, divertido.

―Te dije que iba a mantenerme al margen –replicó Yamato a la defensiva–. Es la última oportunidad que tengo.

El chico lo miró un momento, con escepticismo, pero decidió seguir con lo que había venido a decirle.

―Dudo que Ken recuerde algo en varios días, pero cuando lo haga, ya me encargaré de él –determinó–. De momento hay otros que pueden servir de ayuda.

Yamato intuyó lo que estaba planeando, y dudó antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.

―¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Tai?

Yagami Taichi asintió distraídamente. No había estado más seguro en toda su vida.

* * *

Miyako alzó el _shinai_ e imitó los pasos de su profesor, junto con el resto de alumnos. Se trataba de su clase de kendo, un arte marcial tan disciplinado que parecía imposible encajar en alguien tan inquieto como Miyako. Sin embargo su expresión parecía concentrada, incluso cuando la clase se dividió en parejas para hacer un ensayo de combate. Se quedó frente a un muchacho que apenas le sobrepasaba la cintura, que como el resto de los alumnos portaba el sable de bambú o _shinai_, e iba cubierto completamente por una armadura, el _bōgu_, pero eso no impidió que lo reconociese.

―¡Hola, Iori-san! –lo saludó alegremente.

El chico inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero al instante ya estaba lanzándose a atacarla. Miyako lo esquivó a duras penas y alzó el _shinai_ para justo detener un golpe de él. Era un adversario imbatible, el primero de la clase a pesar de tener tan sólo doce años. La chica no tenía ni un momento para poder a atacarlo, era él quien se le adelantaba a cada movimiento y quien le impedía hacer otra cosa que defenderse.

Miyako no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada. Mientras esquivaba los golpes a su cabeza venían las imágenes de un chico retorciéndose en sueños, con la frente perlada de un sudor frío y el rostro congestionado por la angustia…

Iori la esquivó con facilidad y la alcanzó con el _shinai_ por la espalda. Miyako volvió a la realidad con la dureza del golpe, que sintió como un latigazo, y cayó al suelo de bruces. Había vuelto a ganarle una vez más.

―Peleas peor que antes –se extrañó el niño, levantándose la máscara protectora para mirarla.

―Lo que pasa es que soy rival para ti Iori-san –bromeó Miyako intentando sonreír.

―Eso se arreglaría si pusieses un poco más de interés –replicó el pequeño con aquel tono sabio tan propio de él. Siempre había parecido ser mucho mayor de lo que era.

Pero Miyako no lo creía así. Nunca conseguía hacer nada bien, ni creía que lo conseguiría nunca… Quizá esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera lo intentaba. Iori la conocía muy bien, por eso desde hacía mucho tiempo había empezado a preocuparse por ella.

* * *

Cuando Miyako llegó al apartamento comprobó que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se había ido. Las luces de la sala permanecían encendidas, un vaso de plástico con restos de café seguía sobre la mesa… pero él todavía no despertaba, y ya habían pasado dos largos días.

Suspirando, Miyako dejó su abrigo en el perchero y volvió a sentarse en su lugar de costumbre, una banqueta de la cocina que había aproximado al sofá, justo al lado del muchacho. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y miró a su alrededor, reparando en que todo estaba completamente silencioso. Eso la hizo sentirse extrañamente incómoda; no estaba acostumbrada a estar quieta y callada sin hacer nada.

Desvió sus ojos hacia él. Dormía con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el respaldo del sillón, respirando con tranquilidad, pero su rostro todavía permanecía tan pálido. En esos momentos le parecía imposible relacionarlo con el que había conocido en Tamachi. Ella no le tenía miedo, a pesar de todo. Quizá era porque creía que el muchacho no era más que una víctima en todo aquello…

Siguió observándolo, como intentando entrar en sus pensamientos. Para ella era alguien indescifrable, inalcanzable, lejano, a pesar de los pocos metros que los separaban.

Y, sin darse cuenta, no conseguía apartar los ojos de él.

Ken ladeó la cabeza, provocándole un sobresalto, y eso le hizo comprender que el chico estaba empezando a despertarse. Sintió miedo; había esperado ansiosamente que despertara, pero no había pensando en lo que haría cuando llegase ese momento. Cuando, al fin, el chico abrió los ojos, se quedó mirándola con confusión y al lugar que lo rodeaba.

―¿Qué hago yo aquí? –murmuró.

―Te quedaste inconsciente –explicó la chica cautelosamente. Ken esbozó una expresión desconcertada.

―¿Qué? –reaccionó–. ¿Quién eres tú?

Miyako se quedó sin palabras.

―¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Ken negó con la cabeza, mirándola con desconfianza. Miyako tuvo que pensar deprisa; no era la mejor idea contarle todo de pronto.

―Apareciste inconsciente muy cerca de aquí –mintió, rezando por sonar convincente–. Estabas muy mal, así que decidí traerte en lugar de viajar hasta el hospital –El chico meneó la cabeza, contrariado.

―No lo recuerdo…

A su mente vinieron las imágenes difusas de un marco de fotos, un largo pasillo estrecho, un habitáculo lleno de agua… pero todas eran inconexas y a ninguna pudo encontrarles sentido. Ken se llevó las manos a la frente, frotándola con frustración.

―No te preocupes –intentó animarle Miyako, sintiendo lástima por él–. Pronto lo recordarás todo.

Ken levantó los ojos y la miró, por primera vez fijándose en ella. Era lo suficientemente listo para saber que no le había dicho la verdad, pero prefirió fingir que la creía. No se veía con fuerzas para recordar, estaba demasiado cansado…

―¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. Ella tardó en reaccionar, sorprendida porque quisiese saber su nombre.

―Miyako… –contestó con timidez–. Inoue Miyako.

* * *

Tiempo después de que las clases hubiesen terminado, el gimnasio permanecía vacío y silencioso. A un lado de la sala, frente a un sencillo altar de madera, el niño permanecía arrodillado con la vista fija en un marco de fotos colocado sobre la repisa. La fotografía mostraba el rostro alargado y robusto de un hombre, vestido de militar, con una expresión serena.

Su abuelo salió del despacho, después de haber dejado todo minuciosamente guardado, y se detuvo junto a la puerta al ver a su nieto. Iori observaba la fotografía de su padre en silencio, casi con solemnidad, como si entre ellos dos mantuviesen una especie de secreta conversación. Chikara sintió el peso de su propia tristeza, y comprendió aquella necesidad del muchacho por permanecer junto a lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

―Iori… –lo llamó. El pequeño lo miró con sus ojos verdes, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que su abuelo había estado allí–. Voy a ir subiendo a casa… Cuando quieras sube tú también, pero recuerda que tu madre nos está esperando.

El pequeño asintió, y volvió de nuevo a observar la fotografía. Cuando los pasos de su abuelo se perdieron por el pasillo y cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró tras él, Iori quedó al fin en el _dōjō_ completamente solo.

Nunca se cansaba de observar la imagen, deseando haber sabido cómo era su padre en realidad. No conocía de él más que lo que su abuelo recordaba y lo que podía proporcionarle aquella foto, por lo que había ido creado una idea entre todos esos fragmentos dispersos. Sabía que no era suficiente, pero se aferraba a esa imagen y la seguía con todo su convencimiento.

El viento agitó el resquicio de una ventana abierta. Iori la miró, reparando en ella, y se levantó para cerrarla. Al ver que afuera había empezado a anochecer, decidió que ya era hora de subir a casa.

Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedó congelado en el sitio al ver a alguien en el mismo lugar en el que él había estado. Se trataba de un joven de pelo castaño y alborotado, con una larga gabardina negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. No lo estaba mirando a él, sino que observaba despreocupadamente la foto que ahora tenía en sus manos.

―Deja eso –amenazó el niño, deseando tener a su alcance el sable de kendo. El desconocido sonrió, como si su reacción lo hubiese divertido.

―No vengo a molestarte, Iori –anunció, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera porque supiese su nombre–. Sólo quiero ofrecerte un trato.

* * *

_N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? A estas alturas no creo que ha nadie le sorprenda el tema sobrenatural de la historia. Pero todavía falta mucho por saber, por ejemplo, qué le ha ocurrido a Ken, qué pasa con Taichi y Yamato, en qué consisten esos "tratos"…_

_Por cierto, los __raiju__ son demonios japoneses asociados con las tormentas que tienen forma de gigantescas serpientes –son lo que conocéis como "buscadores". Los "hombres de negro" están inspirados en los __jikininki__, que según la mitología japonesa son espíritus de humanos avariciosos malditos después de la muerte, condenados a buscar y alimentarse de otras personas._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, sobretodo a anna kyouyama12, adrianitha, Estefi y kuraru-chan, que después de 10 hojas todavía tienen tiempo para dejar un comentario. Estefi acertó que se trataba de Taichi, ¿era muy predecible? Ah, pero no era él quien vigilaba a Kari y a Takeru, sino uno de esos hombres de negro. Siento no haberlo explicado bien._


	5. ¿Tienes miedo?

**5**

**¿Tienes miedo?**

_Dolor. Sentía mucho dolor. Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Algo se agitaba en su interior y le apretaba las entrañas, haciéndolo retorcerse en silenciosa agonía. No podía seguir luchando, tendría que abandonar… Ya no podía soportar más esa tortura…_

El sonido de la puerta despertó bruscamente a Ken, que abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el ruido. Cuando reconoció a la chica y al lugar en el que se encontraba, recobró la calma y volvió a recostar la cabeza, con los párpados apretados. Acababa de ser consciente de su dolor de cabeza, el resultado de toda una noche en vela.

―¿Has dormido bien? –saludó Miyako con una sonrisa, dejando a un lado una gran bolsa de deporte–. ¿Necesitas algo? –se prestó, quedándose a la entrada de la sala.

―No… no hace falta –respondió él, frotándose la cara con las manos. Estaba demasiado cansado, durmiese lo que durmiese siempre se despertaba al borde del agotamiento, como si el sueño no fuese reparador.

―¿Estás seguro? –Miyako insistió. Casi parecía tener la necesidad de estar ocupada en todo momento.

Desde que el chico había despertado había ido todo el tiempo que podía a verle. Era la única que podía hacerlo, Ken no sospechaba que alguien más sabía que estaba allí. Así que debían tener paciencia y hacerle creer que vivía en su casa, no querían forzarle a recordar.

Ken volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarla. Ella seguía sonriendo con candor. No se atrevió a decirle que no.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Las cinco. Lo sé porque acabo de salir de mis clases de kendo –añadió, como si no pudiese evitar hablar lo más posible. Ken se sorprendió, ¿había estado durmiendo todo el día?

―Está bien… si quieres preparar algo… –cedió sin muchas ganas.

―¡De acuerdo! –respondió ella alegremente–. No has comido en todo el día. Eso no es bueno, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo necesita comer…

Mientras estaba en la cocina siguió hablando, aunque Ken no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tanta energía. Ella solía hablar mucho, a veces casi atropelladamente, como si el silencio fuese algo incómodo a evitar. Tenía un tono alto y animado, casi siempre acompañado de alguna risa, y parecía incapaz de estar parada en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. Aunque apenas la conocía, se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que había estado fijándose en ella, de modo que sus gestos empezaban a resultarle familiares.

Permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba el eco de su voz desde la cocina.

―¿Por qué tengo que seguir aquí? –No había sido su intención, pero la pregunta había sonado molesta. Deseaba decirla desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Miyako enmudeció al escucharle, y dejó a medio abrir el bote de fideos para mirarlo de vuelta. No pudo ocultar su decepción –en realidad, nunca lograba esconder nada de lo que sentía. Había hecho todo lo posible para que él se sintiese bien allí, viniendo a todas horas, ilusionándose por la más mínima respuesta de agradecimiento. Todo por poder llegar a conocerle… Sin darse cuenta, había estado retrasado aquel momento.

―No has podido recordar… –respondió. Era verdad.

Ken suspiró con impaciencia. Estaba empezando a cansarse de ella. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que hubiese pasado? Él no tenía interés en saberlo, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo. No es que no agradeciese su ayuda, pero no tenía derecho a retenerle.

―¿A quién le importa lo que pasase? –replicó, conteniendo la ira–. Eso no cambiaría nada, ya estoy bien, sólo quiero volver a mi vida.

Miyako volvió a la sala y lo vio sentado en el sillón, como si de un momento a otro fuese a marcharse por la fuerza. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Había intuido algo en él, y ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que tenía razón.

―No es que no puedas recordar… Es que no quieres hacerlo.

Ken parecía haber estado temiendo esas palabras. Intentó replicar, pero no encontró argumentos, estaba acorralado en un callejón sin salida. Apoyó la frente en las manos, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad. No quería hacerlo; poco a poco su memoria volvía y estaba empezando a descubrir verdades horribles.

―No puedo… –admitió angustiado. Al verlo así Miyako no pudo evitar acercarse a él, y se sentó a su lado.

―Tienes que recordar, no puedes ignorar lo que pasó –insistió–. Yo… no te culpo.

Ken levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Culparle? Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, pero aquella chica parecía saber mucho más de lo que había creído…

―Escúchame –continuó Miyako–, quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me cuentes la verdad. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Él se resistía a hacerlo. Nunca había confiado en nadie, porque nunca nadie se había molestado por saber qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Por eso no entendía por qué a ella le importaba, ni por qué le producía ese fuerte sentimiento de preocupación. Ni siquiera se conocían, sólo sabía de ella su nombre, y sin embargo parecía conocerle mejor que cualquiera…

¿Y si de verdad podía ayudarle?

* * *

―No me mires así… –pidió Hikari, moviéndose incómoda en el asiento.

―¡Pero si le has dicho que viniese! –exclamó Daisuke, sentado junto a ella en el autobús.

―¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –se defendió–. ¿No dijiste que necesitabas otro jugador para el próximo partido?

―¡Pero no me refería justamente a _él_! –replicó molesto, cruzándose de brazos. Lo último que necesitaba es que Takaishi se convirtiese en el nuevo as del fútbol. Casi se podía imaginar a las chicas animándole y Hikari abrazada a él… Dios, cómo le irritaba–. Además, yo quería que vinieses también tú –insistió.

―Ya te he dicho que mañana no puedo. Es… tengo mucho que estudiar.

En realidad tenían que hablar con Ichijouji y descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Aunque parecía no recordar nada no pensaban dejar más tiempo a Miyako sola con él, sobretodo cuando se trataba de alguien tan peligroso.

―Sí, ya –se negó a creer Daisuke–. A ti te pasa algo que no me quieres contar.

―¡Nada de eso! –exclamó, agitando nerviosamente las manos–. Además, tú también deberías ponerte a estudiar, tenemos un examen el lunes –le regañó.

Daisuke se sintió incómodo; nunca se le había dado bien estudiar. Quiso pedirle ayuda con el examen, pero rechazó la idea pensando que no quería quedar como un imbécil delante de ella. Se quedaron en silencio sin que a ninguno se le ocurriese otra cosa de la que hablar. Kari se había quedado ensimismada observando distraídamente la calle tras el cristal de la ventanilla, y él se dedicó a observarla durante el viaje.

Siempre habían sido amigos, pero desde hacía un tiempo notaba que ella se había ido distanciando. Estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de ese Takaishi, desde que había llegado Hikari no se separaba nunca de él. Pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más… casi no hablaba y siempre tenía una expresión preocupada, parecida a la que mostraba cuando su hermano desapareció.

La chica levantó la vista reconociendo la calle en la que se encontraban. Cuando el bus se detuvo en una parada, frente a un cruce, Hikari se levantó para salir.

―Me bajo aquí, ya estoy cerca de casa –le dijo–. ¡Hasta mañana!

Él le respondió con un gesto de cabeza y la observó mientras bajaba del autobús. Sus ojos la siguieron aún a través del cristal cuando cruzaba el paso de peatones en el que se habían detenido, y no se separaron de ella hasta que la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

Hikari recorrió la avenida y cruzó una plaza amplia entre dos grandes edificios de pisos, similares al suyo, que se encontraba al fondo. Tras pasar frente al local de una mansión juvenil, entró al interior del bloque número tres. Su piso era el trece, el último, desde donde se podían observar la estación de monorraíl y la Palette Town, la noria gigante, ya que el rellano tenía una balaustrada por la que asomarse. La chica caminó a lo largo del estrecho pasillo y se paró justo al final, frente a la puerta 1306. Antes de abrirla, Kari miró hacia el exterior y detuvo en seco las llaves sobre la cerradura. Olvidando su intención de entrar en casa, la chica se acercó a la barandilla con expresión desconcertada.

Al otro lado del mar, el cielo despejado del verano se había oscurecido, volviéndose de un gris oscuro cargado de tormenta. Las nubes parecían haberse acumulado en torno a la ciudad, formando una neblina blanca que envolvía los edificios en su interior, como si los hiciese desaparecer. Hikari se quedo observando impresionada aquel fenómeno extraño, teniendo la agobiante sensación de que aquella bruma crecía cada vez más con el paso del tiempo…

* * *

El puente Rainbow, que unía a Odaiba con el resto de la ciudad, estaba cortado formando un caos de vehículos que esperaban estacionados una vía para poder volver atrás, ya que continuar era imposible. La bruma era tan espesa que más allá de las ventanillas del bus sólo podían distinguir las vagas formas de los coches, del mar y las siluetas de los edificios cercanos.

―Es como si estuviese viva… –musitó Miyako, junto a Kari, sin despegar los ojos de la niebla. La gente del autobús se aglomeraba frente al cristal con idénticas expresiones de asombro.

Llevaban allí parados más de media hora. Les habían dicho que la bruma se debía al mar, ya que sólo afectaba a la bahía de Tokio, pero nadie creía realmente que aquella neblina tuviese algún sentido a principios de verano. La única que no miraba por las ventanas era Sora, que mantenía una conversación por el móvil.

―_No se puede salir_ –contestó Mimi desde el otro lado de la línea–. _En las noticias dicen que la niebla rodea ya toda la bahía, incluido Minato_ –explicó mientras se acercaba a las ventanas de la sala. Al otro lado no se podía ver más que blanco–. _Por favor, no entréis… sea lo que sea no se puede hacer nada._

Sora suspiró.

―No te preocupes –respondió-, tú no te muevas de ahí.

Colgó antes de que Mimi pudiera responderle. El bus comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que los pasajeros se acumulasen en la parte delantera del bus, intentando ver lo que tenían enfrente. Las chicas distinguieron en la vía los chalecos y las señales reflectantes de la policía, que hacían gestos a cada vehículo de la fila conduciéndolo por un camino abierto en dirección contraria.

―Están dando la vuelta –indicó Kari–. Es imposible pasar.

Pero Sora no iba a rendirse con tanta facilidad, no cuando algo le decía que tenía razón. Apretó el botón de parada, haciendo que el autobús se detuviese a los pocos metros, y bajaron ante la extrañeza del resto de pasajeros.

Nadie las vio pasar. Escondidas tras los vehículos estacionados por el atasco, el desorden y la bruma, las chicas se internaron en la niebla. A medida que se alejaban del tumulto, el ruido se hacía cada vez más débil, hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. En las calles no había nadie. La niebla se había vuelto tan espesa que ni siquiera podían verse las unas a las otras, y caminaban a tientas siguiendo el eco de sus pasos.

Llegaron a un claro, donde la luz del sol conseguía colarse a través de la bruma, y distinguieron un amplio cruce trazado por calles absolutamente vacías. Resultaba extraño ver la ciudad desierta, les producía una sensación agobiante, como si se encontrasen en un lugar desconocido. Entonces, en mitad de la carretera, distinguieron la pequeña figura de un niño, inmóvil, sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

―¿Iori? –reaccionó Miyako desconcertada. Intentó acercarse, pero Sora la detuvo por el brazo antes de que pudiese dar unos pasos.

―Ese no es él.

El niño alzó la cabeza, y clavó en ellas sus ojos negros, vacíos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el frente, arrastrado la hoja de la espada en el asfalto, y el eco del metal llegó hasta sus oídos.

Las había estado esperando.

* * *

El sable… Pertenecía a su abuelo, guardado recelosamente en un baúl de su habitación. Años atrás se lo había mostrado, y Iori todavía podía sentir la impresión y el respeto que la espada había producido en él. Ahora, sintiendo el contacto del frío metal en los dedos, contenía la expectación por la promesa de más muertes bajo su filo.

―¡CORRED! –gritó Sora, empujando a Miyako y Kari hacia atrás.

Empezaron a huir, intentando volver al camino que las llevaría al puente, movidas en una desesperada carrera. Podían sentir la hoja del metal rasgándose tras ellas cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca. Kari miró atrás y se sorprendió al ver que no podía verle, a pesar de poder escucharle demasiado próximo.

Sintió a alguien a su lado, y sólo cuando se giró, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para que poder reaccionar. Sintió que alguien la agarraba y la empujaba a un lado antes de que el golpe llegara, haciendo que las dos cayesen bruscamente al suelo.

Miyako no dejó de correr, hasta que reparó en que había dejado de escuchar el sonido de los pasos de sus compañeras. Encontrándose completamente sola en mitad de la niebla, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, asustada.

―¿Sora? –preguntó al vacío–. ¿Kari?

El golpe fue tan veloz que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Cayó hacia atrás con brutalidad, notando sus huesos crujir al chocar contra uno de los coches aparcados en la acera. Miyako gimió, notando los cristales en su espalda, y se agazapó en el suelo agarrándose la mejilla, conteniendo el dolor. Sentía que le escocía, sabiendo que había empezado a sangrar, y al palparse el rostro notó que ya no llevaba las gafas puestas. Desesperada, se arrastró por el asfalto, tanteando el terreno con las manos.

Otro golpe la cogió por sorpresa, en un costado, empujándola por el suelo. Miyako se quedó encogida, agarrándose el estómago, sintiendo que iba a llorar de dolor.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Empezó a toser, notando en su boca un amargo sabor metálico. Intentó relajarse, respirando hondo, convenciéndose de que si no se calmaba no podría salir nunca de allí. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo que… tenía miedo de volver a fallar.

Miyako se irguió con los brazos, y quedó arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pues de nada podían servirle. Escuchó atentamente a su alrededor, percibiendo su propia respiración, el golpeteo acelerado de su pulso, el suave aullido del viento… Entonces lo oyó. Apenas perceptible, escuchó el susurro de una respiración, y el zumbido de otro movimiento.

El golpe recayó con brutalidad, haciendo que el sable se clavase en uno de sus extremos. Pero sólo la piedra gris se fragmentó bajo él. Iori percibió a la chica a sus espaldas, tambaleándose con sus débiles piernas.

―Has sido rápida –masculló.

Era la primera vez que lo había oído hablar desde que se despidió de él en el dōjo unos días atrás. Pero su voz no era la misma, al igual que sus ojos y su expresión habían cambiado hasta torcerse en unas muecas torvas, cargadas de crueldad.

Iori desclavó el metal implacablemente del suelo, todavía de espaldas a ella, pero con los ojos entornados en su dirección. Antes de que pudiera moverse, notó que algo empapaba sus pies, y vio que del agujero en la piedra había empezado a brotar abundantemente agua gris y sucia. Sin darle tiempo a dar unos pasos, el suelo empezó a agrietarse, y una larga brecha se abrió, trayendo consigo más agua que salió con fuerza del interior, descargándose sobre él. El niño perdió el equilibrio, incapaz de enfrentarse a un enemigo tan brutal y caótico, y se hundió en la superficie del agujero.

Silencio. Todo volvió a quedar en calma.

Miyako abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente una hendidura trazada en la carretera, donde el cuerpo de un niño flotaba sobre el agua. La chica se acercó con lentitud, como si sus piernas no le respondieran, y se arrodilló para sacarle de allí. Miró su rostro, ahora sereno, con confusión. Quiso convencerse de que quizá no había llegado a conocerlo, pero no lo consiguió, no podía creer que él hubiese sido capaz de algo así.

―¡Miyako! –La voz de sus amigas la hizo volverse, distinguiéndolas en una bruma que poco a poco se había ido despejando. Se detuvieron a su lado, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo inerte del chico, con las mismas miradas confusas. Sora se agachó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo, calmadamente, dejando que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

―Lo has conseguido, Miyako, lo has conseguido…

Ella sabía que eso estaba bien. Sólo que no podía alegrarse.

Kari no se atrevió a decir nada; se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado. Por su culpa se habían separado, no había sido más que un estorbo que podía haberles costado la vida. En ese momento dudó más que nunca en si merecía estar allí, si en realidad se habían equivocado con ella.

La cabeza del niño se ladeó, sorprendiéndola.

―¡Se está despertando! –advirtió, haciendo a las otras mirarlo asombradas. Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos se quedó un momento inexpresivo, y luego parpadeó, contrariado, al no poder reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miyako reconoció en ellos el brillo del color verde.

* * *

La pelota chocó contra el muro de vieja piedra gris, que rebotó hacia atrás con la misma intensidad del lanzamiento. Daisuke la alcanzó con los pies y volvió a golpearla con fuerza contra la pared, moviéndose con agilidad. Aquel solar vacío formaba ya parte de su rutina, como si jugar solo se hubiese convertido en una necesidad, la única forma con la que conseguía relajarse y olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Paró el balón con el pie, deteniéndose para recobrar el aliento, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde al fijarse en las luces del cielo, pero decidió continuar, resistiéndose a volver a casa.

Volvió a lanzar el balón contra la pared, aunque aquella vez el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y la bola se elevó demasiado para poder alcanzarla. La siguió con la mirada, viéndola rebotar en el suelo, y se sobresaltó al ver como unos pies la detenían en seco. Al alzar los ojos se encontró con la figura de un muchacho de pelo castaño, delgado, de expresión sombría, cubierto por una gabardina negra.

Unos segundos tardó Daisuke en reconocer al extraño, a pesar de los años que habían pasado y lo mucho que había cambiado. No pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, aquel no podía ser…

―¿Ta-Taichi? –titubeó Daisuke.

Tenía que estar equivocado. El hermano de Hikari había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, sin dejar rastro. Nunca habían recibido noticias suyas, por lo que todos habían terminado por aceptar que probablemente estaba muerto. ¿Qué sentido tenía que estuviese allí delante de él? ¿Por qué entonces no había vuelto con su familia?

―No has cambiado nada –habló Taichi, esbozando una fría sonrisa–. De pequeño siempre intentabas parecerte a mí, pero parece que todavía te queda mucho por aprender… –le recriminó, acercándose al impresionado chico.

Daisuke se llevó involuntariamente las manos a las gafas de aviador que llevaba en la cabeza, avergonzado. Una vez habían pertenecido a Taichi, antes de que Hikari se las hubiese confiado. "Nadie mejor que tú puede llevarlas…", le había dicho, y desde entonces nunca se las había quitado.

―¿A qué viene esto, Tai? –se lanzó a preguntar, aturdido, sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no has podido volver en tanto tiempo?

―Siento desilusionarte –le respondió, hablando despreocupadamente–, pero no hubo secuestro, ni accidente, ni cualquier otra cosa que te hayan podido hacer creer. Fui yo el que quise marcharme… Simplemente, este no era mi lugar –aclaró, y a Daisuke le dio la sensación de que evitaba tener que dar explicaciones.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando que lo que escuchaba no tenía sentido. Taichi había cambiado demasiado, casi no podía ni reconocerlo.

―¿Y entonces por qué has vuelto? –inquirió, mirándolo con desconfianza.

―Por Kari.

―¿Qué? –se sorprendió Daisuke, y su interés por la chica le hizo olvidar por un momento el extraño comportamiento del hermano–. ¿¡Le ha pasado algo!?

Taichi supo que lo había conseguido, había despertado sus peores temores. Ahora sería muy fácil convencerle.

―Sé que hay alguien que intenta engañarla, alguien que podría llevársela y hacerle mucho daño –le contó–. Aunque haya estado tanto tiempo separado de mi familia no significa que no me importe lo que les pase… –Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que parecía imposible que hablase en serio. Ni siquiera ponía interés en ocultarla.

Pero Daisuke no lo advirtió, pensaba que el silencio de Kari, su preocupación… ahora tenían sentido. Ella tenía miedo, y quizá sabía que estaba en peligro. Ni siquiera se planteó quién ni por qué alguien querría hacerle daño, un nombre apareció en su mente y le impidió pensar en nada más.

―_Takaishi_… –masculló en voz baja. Taichi no llegó a escucharle.

―Necesito tu ayuda –le pidió, haciendo que el chico alzase la vista hacia él, sorprendido–. Nadie puede saber nada de mí, nunca entenderían por qué me marché. Pero tú puedes ayudarla por mí, eres su mejor amigo y en el que más confía.

Daisuke se sintió orgulloso al escucharle, y sus palabras lo hicieron olvidar su anterior desconfianza, haciéndole creer ciegamente en aquel extraño.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Taichi sonrió. Alzó una mano, sorprendiendo al muchacho, y la mantuvo frente a sus ojos. Antes de que Daisuke pudiese echarse atrás, sintiendo que se había equivocado, sus párpados se cerraron de golpe, y ya no recordó nada más.

* * *

Cuando Miyako llegó al apartamento no se sorprendió al encontrarse con todas las luces apagadas, sumiendo el lugar en completa penumbra. Pensando que Ken se debía haber quedado dormido, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas con intención de no despertarle.

Deseaba contarle todo lo que había pasado. Iori había despertado, y tampoco podía recordar nada, haciendo que sus casos fueran exactamente idénticos. Dos personas diferentes, que no se conocían, que nunca antes habían intentado matar… habían actuado de la misma forma. Eso había bastado para convencerla de que no eran ellos los culpables, sino las víctimas de una misma trampa. No sabía ni cómo, ni por qué, pero de momento era suficiente con saber que todo había pasado. Ken no necesitaba seguir torturándose, quería asegurarle que su pesadilla había terminado.

Algo la hizo detenerse en mitad del pasillo. En la semipenumbra había distinguido el sofá vacío, y la tristeza la embargó de repente al ver que él se había marchado. Se sintió como si hubiese llegado tarde. Intentando no pensar en nada, por lo menos no hasta llegar a casa, se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, y se sobresaltó al ver que había alguien en la ventana. Ken estaba sentado en la repisa, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, por lo que la única claridad que traspasaba el cristal eran las luces artificiales de la calle, que se reflejaban en el suelo y en el cuerpo del muchacho.

―¡Me has asustado! –exclamó Miyako, aliviada al ver que él todavía seguía allí–. No esperaba encontrarte despierto –admitió, acercándose a la ventana–. ¿Por qué estás con la luz apagada?

Los ojos de Ken, siempre fijos en ella, se desviaron al cristal.

―Me gusta la oscuridad –murmuró con indiferencia. Miyako notó que había algo extraño en él, pero no quiso pensarlo, sólo eran impresiones suyas.

―Hay algo que quiero contarte –empezó decir, sonriendo–. Esta tarde cuando me llamaron y tuve que marcharme…

―¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez? –interrumpió él, irritado. Despegó la espalda de la pared, haciendo que la luz llegase a su rostro–. Me pregunto quién te habrá pedido que hables.

Miyako se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Los ojos clavados en ella ya los había visto antes… en Iori.

―¿Q-quién eres tú? –murmuró, levantándose del alfeizar. El muchacho sonrió de una manera que nada tenía que ver con la afabilidad de Ichijouji.

―Tú y yo ya nos conocemos.

A Miyako la asaltaron las imágenes de un aula vacía, la presión en su cuello, el agua torrencial, la angustia por respirar… Y el terror volvió a despertar.

―¿Dónde está Ken? –exigió saber.

―A quién le importa –replicó él con desprecio–. No es más que un perdedor, un llorica. No deja de suplicarme que le deje en paz, pero se olvida de que todo lo que ha conseguido me lo debe, que sin mí no sería nadie. Por eso terminaré lo que empezó –dijo mientras se levantaba–, él nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo.

La chica retrocedió al ver que se aproximaba a ella, pero el respaldo del sillón frenó sus pasos y quedó atrapada entre el mueble y los brazos de él, que se habían apoyado bruscamente a ambos lados de su cadera para impedir que escapara.

―¿A dónde te crees que vas? –susurró–. No te he dicho que te marches.

Lo sentía tan cerca que era incapaz de reaccionar, se había quedado atrapada en sus ojos oscuros, que la miraban con fijeza.

―No sois más que escoria… –murmuró el chico acercando su rostro, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella temblar bajo el suyo.

Miyako despertó cuando sintió sus labios besándola con fuerza, aferrándola sin ninguna compasión. Forcejeó con brusquedad, intentando soltarse de él, pero era más fuerte que ella. El chico le había agarrado los brazos, apretándole las muñecas, pero ella se negó a rendirse y consiguió golpearle con la rodilla entre las piernas.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, haciendo que él la soltase. Miyako intentó huir sin ni siquiera darse tiempo a levantarse, comenzando a gatear hacia la puerta. No pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba por el tobillo y la arrastraba hacia atrás, arrancándole un grito. Sintió cómo él le daba la vuelta y le aprisionaba la cadera entre sus rodillas, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

―¡Basta! ¡KEN! –gritó.

Él la golpeó, intentando hacerla callar. Miyako sintió que su mente se iba por unos momentos, abrumada por el miedo y el dolor. Las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos cerrados, pero eso no impidió que él la besara, deslizando sus manos bajo su blusa.

Pero Miyako no podía soportar que la tocase. Aferró su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiéndolo con tanta fuerza que Ken tuvo que separarse con brusquedad. La chica se zafó de él durante los segundos en los que la soltó, y lo empujó hacia tras golpeándolo con las piernas. Al levantarse solo consiguió dar unos pasos antes de tropezar con su bolsa de deporte, que había dejado tirada en el suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con la espalda pegada en la pared, respirando desesperada. Vio como Ken volvía a levantarse y se limpiaba la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano, mirándola con fría cólera.

No había escapatoria. Él ya no iba a perder más el tiempo.

Ken se dirigió hacia la chica, disfrutando del terror que ejercía en ella, en la satisfacción que le producía su muerte. Fue esa imagen desvalida la que lo convenció de la victoria antes de que llegara a alcanzarla con sus manos. Pero no sabía que ella no se había rendido.

Miyako gritó cuando alzó con sus manos el _shinai_, golpeando a Ken con tanta fuerza en el hombro que lo hizo echarse atrás cogido por la sorpresa. No dejó que ni se moviera, volvió a golpearlo en el costado, en la espalda, hasta que quedó encogido en el suelo. La chica respiraba agitadamente, con las lágrimas todavía en los ojos, mientras lo miraba, preparada para volver a atacar.

―No vuelvas a tocarme... –amenazó.

Pero Ken ya no se levantaba, solo se retorcía en el suelo con las manos echadas a la cara, respirando con agitación. La chica sintió que parecía que estar luchando contra sí mismo, pero no se movió, ya no iba a engañarla, no podía volver a hacerlo…

El murmullo cesó, y el chico dejó de retorcerse. Quedó tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. Miyako permaneció quieta, cómo si esperase algo, pero al ver que nada ocurría el miedo volvió a embargarla. Aquel no había sido Ken, no podía haberlo sido…

―¡Ken! ¡KEN! –gritó Miyako, asustada, arrodillándose junto a él.

Lo movió por los hombros, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Se sobresaltó al ver que respondía, y se echó unos metros hacia atrás. Pero no huyó, no pensaba hacerlo, todavía tenía agarrado el _shinai_. Los segundos le parecieron eternos mientras lo veía despertarse con los párpados apretados.

Cuando el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, distinguió una luz fuerte que le hizo entrecerrarlos. Se dio cuenta de que la lámpara del techo estaba colocada justo encima de él, y se encontró tirado en mitad del suelo del piso. Notó que había alguien a su lado y vio a Miyako alejada de él, sin las gafas, con la blusa destrozada y los ojos hinchados.

Su expresión confusa no fue lo que hizo a la chica soltar el _shinai_. Al mirarle había visto que sus ojos ya no eran oscuros… sino azules.

―¿Qué hago aquí tirado? –preguntó Ken irguiendo trabajosamente la espalda. Sentía todo el cuerpo quejarse de dolor.

Miyako no respondió, no podía. Tras los segundos de frialdad el miedo volvió a embargarla cuando comprendió que ya estaba a salvo. Cogió aire, notando su respiración temblar, y supo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Se tapó la boca con las manos, pero sus ojos ya se habían humedecido y no pudo contener la angustia que trepaba por su garganta. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar por el llanto, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

―¿¡Qué pasa!? –exclamó Ken, asustándose de verdad–. ¿He sido yo? ¿¡Te he hecho algo!?

Ella meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de llorar. La angustia, el miedo, la incertidumbre… se habían vuelto insoportables. Sentía verdadero terror, no por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Acababa de descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar el riesgo.

Ken se aproximó a ella y la cogió torpemente por los hombros. Al principio ella se sobresaltó, pero él lo hacía con cariño y terminó por dejar que la abrazase, sin corresponderle. Poco a poco fue calmándose y cuando sus sollozos se apagaron, se separó de él y descubrió la cara, avergonzada. Se limpió las mejillas con las palmas de las manos, viendo que él seguía expectante, aguardando una respuesta.

―No es nada… –contestó, esbozando una pálida sonrisa–. Es sólo que… me alegra que hayas despertado.

* * *

_N/A: Siento el retraso! Creo que se entiende lo que ocurre con Ken, y la intención de Taichi: quiere acabar con las chicas porque saben demasiado, y para eso utiliza a otros, como Iori o Daisuke, proponiéndoles un trato que no pueden rechazar. Así no corre ningún riesgo, aunque todavía no sabe lo que Ken le confió a Miyako._

_Takeru no ha aparecido nada, lo siento! Pero es uno de los principales, y pronto se sabrá por qué buscaba a Kari. No quiero fastidiar a nadie pero la historia no va a centrarse en estos dos; todos los personajes son importantes y me gusta darles protagonismo. ¿Tan aburrido es el resto? ;)_

_Muchas gracias a los que leéis, y sobretodo a los que se paran a dejar un review diciendo lo que piensan, tanto anónimos como firmados. Si se os ocurre alguna crítica espero que la digáis, __sea lo que sea__, siempre será bien recibida (y agradecida)_


	6. Cara a cara

**6**

**Cara a cara**

―¡Os dije que no podíamos confiar en él! –recriminó Mimi, andando nerviosamente de un lado a otro frente a sus dos amigas.

Miyako tenía un aspecto frágil sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la mirada baja. Esa misma noche Ken se había marchado a casa, y a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. La sensación del miedo seguía tan nítida en su cabeza, pero también sus ojos, que habían cambiado mirándola con confusión, como si hubiera estado sumido en un sueño.

―Él no es así –sentenció, incapaz de quedarse callada por más tiempo–. Parece como si fuese a la vez dos personas distintas…

―¡Tú no le conoces! –protestó Mimi.

―Pero hay algo que no os he contado –admitió–. Ken me lo dijo antes de que encontrásemos a Iori.

―¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Sora, dispuesta a escuchar. Su voz, más tranquila, le hizo coger confianza.

―Él tenía un hermano, Osamu, que a pesar de llevarle sólo tres años era muy inteligente, un genio. Todos lo admiraban, sobretodo Ken, pero hace seis años que murió en un accidente de coche, cuando estaban en un cruce. Por eso deseó convertirse en él, para ocupar el lugar vacío, porque creía que se había muerto el hijo equivocado…

―_E__ntonces vino aquel extraño –le había confiado Ken–. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero él parecía conocerme muy bien, demasiado. Lo sabía todo de mí, todo lo que había significado la muerte de mi hermano, incluso que deseaba ser un genio como él. Pero también que nunca podría llegar a serlo, porque nadie se hace genio, se nace… En el fondo yo también lo sabía. Por eso me ofreció un trato, uno en el que me garantizaba que sería el mejor, y a cambio sólo tendría que trabajar para ellos._

―_¿Qué clase de trabajo? –había preguntado, temerosa._

―_No dijo de qué se trataba –contestó, evitando mirarla–. Tampoco se lo pedí; acepté sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias…_

―Y a partir de ahí, todo está en blanco. No sabe qué ocurrió en ese momento, sólo que tras ese encuentro fue como si dentro de sí mismo hubiese algo… o alguien… más.

Era difícil explicarlo con palabras, pero no encontró otra manera de expresar lo que ella también creía. En cambio, Sora y Mimi habían quedado en silencio, con expresiones extrañadas y confusas. No sabían qué pensar.

―Esta mañana he ido a ver a Iori –continuó Miyako–. Él también recuerda un encuentro así, fue hace apenas dos días. Pero no sabe qué es lo que pasó desde ese momento hasta que volvió a despertar frente a nosotras.

―¿Quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? –preguntó la pelirroja, aunque más para sí misma que esperando una respuesta. Sabía que nadie podría contestarle.

―Ken casi no recuerda a ese desconocido, dijo que era un muchacho, puede que no mucho mayor que él. Iori no vio a alguien tan joven, pero como ha pasado el tiempo y coinciden en la descripción, creo que están hablando de la misma persona.

―No me gusta nada lo que está pasando… –interrumpió Mimi, volviendo a pasearse nerviosamente mientras hablaba–. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos, ¡Miyako ha estado a punto de morir varias veces! ¿Y si no tenemos tanta suerte la próxima vez? Prometedme que vamos a olvidarnos de esto, por favor, ¡prometédmelo!

Mimi hablaba con la exigencia firme de una niña consentida, acostumbrada a conseguir de los demás lo que quería. Pero aquella vez se trataba de algo serio, y por eso Sora y Miyako tardaron en responderle.

―Tienes razón… –reconoció la pelirroja. Mimi miró incisivamente a Miyako, y ésta, aunque vaciló, también terminó por asentir.

En ese momento escucharon desde la entrada el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura, y tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Hikari, que venía respirando agitadamente.

―¡Necesito que me ayudéis! –empezó, intentando recobrar el aliento–. Un amigo mío, Daisuke, ha desaparecido… me he enterado esta mañana en clase. ¡Sé que le ha pasado algo, él no se marcharía así! ¡No tenía razones!

―¿Daisuke? –repitió Miyako, impactada. Desde el día del partido había simpatizado mucho con los amigos de Hikari–. ¿Crees que le ha ocurrido lo mismo que Ken y Iori?

―N-no lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada –Su voz era tan suplicante que ninguna se atrevió a negarse, a pesar de lo que acababan de prometer.

―No te preocupes… intentaremos saber qué ha pasado –tranquilizó Sora–. Déjanos a nosotras, es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

―No, no, yo también voy –contestó, negando con la cabeza. Pero la pelirroja no pareció convencida, sino que se quedó mirándola por un momento, como si vacilara.

―Escucha, Kari, la última vez fue demasiado peligroso, y tú estuviste muy cerca de morir –le recordó–. Todavía no sabes defenderte y ya nos cuesta protegernos a nosotras mismas como para cuidar de alguien más.

―Pero… –Kari miró a las otras dos buscando algún apoyo, pero aunque se veían incómodas parecía que era algo en lo que se habían puesto de acuerdo antes–. ¡No podéis meterme en esto y después sacarme sin tenerme en cuenta! Esto era decisión mía, ¿no fue lo que dijiste? –se defendió, dolida.

Aunque supiera que decían la verdad, aunque recordara que Sora ya había tenido que salvarla una vez y que no sería más que una carga, simplemente no podía darles la razón. No podían apartarla de esa manera cuando ya se había involucrado demasiado. ¡Estaban hablando de la vida de alguien cercano a ella!

―Es lo mejor para ti –respondió Sora con una extraña seriedad que zanjó cualquier réplica. Más tarde, al pensar en sus propias palabras, se daría cuenta de que le resultaban demasiado familiares.

* * *

La casa le resultó extrañamente solitaria cuando llegó y se detuvo durante unos segundos en la entrada, observando el vacío salón. Normalmente era un lugar lleno de actividad, pero aquella era una de las pocas veces en las que todo estaba en silencio, y eso hizo que Hikari se sintiese realmente sola. Imaginó que, en la cocina, su madre habría dejado una nota en la nevera plagada de post-it, y miró la hora en el reloj con forma de _maneki neko_, el gato de la suerte. Sin saber qué hacer el resto de la tarde, se dejó caer en el sofá para ver la televisión, no porque le interesase, sino buscando escuchar alguna voz que rompiese ese silencio.

Viendo los anuncios, perdió la noción del tiempo, y estuvo dormitando hasta que se sobresaltó cuando notó algo que pasaba rozando sus piernas. Al mirar se encontró a Meeko observándola desde el suelo, y de un salto el gato se subió al sofá para acomodarse en su regazo.

―Tú también te sientes solo, ¿verdad? –dijo la niña, acariciándole el cuello.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil como en esos momentos, porque no había nada más frustrante para ella que querer ayudar y no poder hacerlo. Se habían dado cuenta de que ella no era lo que esperaban, como había sabido desde el principio, pero por alguna razón eso no la hacía sentir mejor. No era capaz de olvidarse de todo cuando los demás parecían desaparecer a su alrededor… ni soportar la idea de otra pérdida más. Ya había pasado por eso, y con una vez había sido más que suficiente.

Olvidando que el gato todavía descansaba sobre sus piernas, se levantó tan repentinamente del sofá que lo hizo resbalar al suelo. Meeko le bufó indignado, pero Hikari no lo oyó al coger su móvil del bolsillo del abrigo y marcar un número en él.

―¿Miyako? –abordó nada más escuchar que le cogía la llamada–. Por favor, necesito saber cómo va todo…

―_Kari… _–la escuchó decir, hablando en un tono más bajo de lo normal–._ A mí tampoco me gusta que no vengas pero estoy de acuerdo con Sora, no queremos que te pase nada._

―Por favor, sólo quiero saber si habéis descubierto algo –insistió, y notó que la chica vacilaba.

―_Está bien… _–terminó por ceder–._ Hemos ido al instituto, porque el día que Daisuke desapareció tenía entrenamiento. Nos dijeron que solía ir a un solar vacío cerca de su casa para seguir practicando, pero allí no hay ni rastro de él. Nadie recuerda haberlo visto… _–Kari sintió que sus esperanzas menguaban poco a poco.

―¿Y qué estáis haciendo ahora?

―_Vamos a ir al puesto de policía del distrito para ver si podemos conseguir que nos digan algo sobre el caso. Pero pasamos cerca de la Torre de Tokio, y Mimi insistió en subir y…_ –La chica no se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde–. _Oye, ¿Kari?_ –Pero ya no recibió respuesta, se había cortado la llamada.

* * *

Miyako guardó el móvil sintiéndose culpable por haberle dicho dónde estaban. Esperaba que Kari no hubiese cambiado de opinión y se le ocurriese venir…

_"Siempre hablo antes de pensar, ¡qué torpe!"_, pensó, dándose un toque en la frente. Se había separado para que no vieran quién la estaba llamando, por lo que miró alrededor hasta encontrar a sus amigas esperándola en la entrada.

La Torre de Tokio era una gran antena de radio y televisión, pintada de rojo y blanco, imitando el diseño de la Torre Eiffel de París. Era una de las principales atracciones turísticas, llena de tiendas y con dos observatorios a diferentes alturas desde donde se tenía una amplia vista de la ciudad. Al subir en el ascensor llegaron a una sala acristalada llena de gente, la mayoría extranjeros, atraídos por el calor del incipiente verano.

―¡Qué bien se está aquí! –exclamó Mimi al sentir el ambiente acondicionado en la cara.

―Ahora entiendo por qué queríais subir –repuso Sora con los brazos en jarras, viendo cómo corrían a ponerse frente a un aparato de aire.

―Llevamos caminado toda la tarde, ¡me estás haciendo sudar! –le recriminó la chica, que llevaba quejándose del calor desde hacía horas.

Sora las dio por imposibles y fue a apoyarse en la barandilla que separaba de los ventanales para ver la ciudad. Tokio era una zona propensa a los terremotos, por eso no había grandes rascacielos que estropeasen la vista del barrio de Minato.

―¿Es que nunca se cansa? –se quejó Mimi.

―A veces me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ella –admitió Miyako. A Sora nunca parecía afectarle ni el cansancio, ni el calor, ni el frío.

―Pues a mí me gusta ser delicada –contestó convencida. Nunca había entendido esa admiración por la gente que cubría lo que sentía. Si ella estaba mal, lo decía, y así los demás podrían remediarlo.

Pero Sora no. Podía estar ahogándose y no pedía ayuda. Quizá por eso a veces parecía tan triste…

―¿Habéis pensado en que la desaparición de ese chico no tenga nada que ver en esto? –preguntó la pelirroja, intranquila, cuando las otras dos se pusieron a su lado en la baranda.

―No podemos desanimarnos –repuso Miyako–. Si hay algo que podamos hacer debemos intentarlo –Al escucharla, Sora no puso evitar sonreír; pasase lo que pasase Miyako nunca perdía el ánimo, y eso les daba más fuerzas.

―¿Y dónde más podemos buscar? –preguntó–, ¿cómo podemos saber lo que pasó después de que abandonase el solar?

Mimi dejó de escucharlas; había estado mirando a la gente que salía del ascensor, y algo había llamado su atención. A diferencia de las demás personas, que se dispersaban por todas direcciones, un niño había seguido andando, con la cabeza gacha, sin fijarse hacia donde iba. Se movía lento, arrastrando los pies, como una rota marioneta de trapo… hasta que, cuando alzó los ojos, negros e inexpresivos, la chica supo que lo habían encontrado.

―¡Ay, no! –gimió, palideciendo–. ¡No otra vez!

* * *

No fue una sacudida brusca, si no un temblor creciente, primero leve, que fue aumentando de intensidad. La gente empezó a inquietarse y se formó un ajetreo nervioso en torno a la sala. La agitación se volvió violenta, las luces parpadearon. Todo el mundo cayó al suelo.

Comenzaron los gritos.

Nadie parecía reparar en el único chico que permanecía de pie, inmutable, con los ojos oscuros fijos sobre tres personas entre la gente. El temblor era tan fuerte que los hacía agitarse y resbalar en el suelo, por lo que era imposible levantarse sin volver a caer. Mimi y Miyako se asieron con fuerza a la barandilla, intentando mantenerse quietas, pero Sora había caído más lejos, y empezó a arrastrarse como pudo con los brazos para acercarse al chico.

_"__No se mueve… si llego hasta él puede que consiga despertarle y el temblor se detenga…__"_, pensó desesperada.

Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo, el chico volvió los ojos hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza sin expresión. Una sacudida fue tan violenta que la pelirroja no pudo sostenerse y rodó hasta la pared contra unas máquinas expendedoras. El golpe la dejó desorientada, y la sensación de estar en un tren descarrilado se acrecentó, haciéndola sentir mareada, como enferma.

_Él quería hacer caer la torre__. Con todos dentro._

Sora entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, y distinguió al chico moviéndose hacia sus amigas agazapadas en la barandilla, sin ni siquiera temblar, como si no existiese el sismo para él. Intentó moverse, desesperada, pero el temblor provocaba tal desorientación que su cuerpo no le respondía, se había quedado clavado en el suelo y no era capaz ni de arrastrase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza obligándose a no bloquearse, pensando en aquella última vez, rodeada de lluvia, cuando había conseguido mover el viento a su voluntad. La desesperación, el miedo… tenían que ser suficiente, tenían que serlo…

Cuando Miyako sintió las deportivas del chico demasiado cerca, no pudo evitar alzar la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos entornados. Sobre el rostro inexpresivo se dibujó una torcida sonrisa, y ella no fue capaz de reaccionar, sólo pudo pensar que ese _no_ podía ser Daisuke.

Antes de que llegara a moverse, el chico escuchó un golpe seco y miró alrededor al notar que se repetía constantemente, cada vez más fuerte. No supo de dónde venía hasta que reparó en los ventanales, que se agitaban como si al otro lado algo los golpease furiosamente, pero allí no había _nada_. El cristal empezó a agrietarse, surcándose de fisuras que se aferraban como desesperadas a su superficie. Sintiendo lo que iba a suceder, el chico intentó huir, pero entonces el vidrio se fragmentó y los grandes ventanales estallaron, arrastrados por la fuerza del viento, contra la única figura que estaba de pie. El chico cayó de espaldas, atravesado por los cristales, unos metros más atrás. El golpe fue seco y brusco, y quedó allí. Inerte.

El temblor cesó, de forma tan abrupta que dejó a todos momentáneamente desorientados y con la sensación de que suelo todavía continuaba moviéndose bajo ellos. Sora abrió los ojos, sintiendo una extraña calma, como la que seguía tras la tormenta. Todavía podía sentir confortablemente la brisa del aire sobre ella, entrando sobre las ventanas destrozadas, y se sintió bien al haber podido pararle.

Intentó levantarse, pero había perdido el equilibrio, así que se arrastró como pudo por el suelo, sobre los cristales rotos, hasta chico tendido. No sentía las miradas de la gente, que había reparado en ellos por primera vez, ni en que en que entre las personas un joven había sacado una cámara digital. Sólo podía ver el cuerpo inmóvil, cubierto de cristales y salpicaduras de sangre, y el rostro inexpresivo, de ojos cerrados, como si estuviese dormido.

Necesitaba comprobar que todavía respiraba.

Al acercarse pudo ver que los cristales no lo habían dañado en profundidad, a pesar de la aparatosa rotura de los ventanales sobre él. Eso la desconcertó, porque si las heridas eran superficiales no sabía qué había podido provocar el desmayo. Alzó la vista a su rostro, y se echó hacía atrás como si quemara, al encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros, vacíos, inexpresivos, que se habían abierto de golpe y se habían clavado en ella.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con terror. Fuera lo que fuera, no se había ido, todavía permanecía allí…

―¡Daisuke!

El grito fue tan brusco, tan inesperado, que provocó que él también se volviese en su dirección. Una chica había salido del ascensor y se había quedado inmóvil, mirándoles con los ojos muy abiertos. Algo se impuso sobre el odio, la furia, la rabia, cuando ella se acercó a él, mirándolo con incomprensión, con preocupación. Era la sensación de que era alguien a quien conocía. Estaba demasiado cansado para poder contener los recuerdos… sabía que ella era importante… que había sido importante… y por alguna razón, su presencia le decía que todo aquello estaba mal…

_Hikari…_

El chico se encogió en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, y empezó temblar sin control. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una expresión dolorosa, como si estuviese gritando en silencio. Aquel gesto desesperado le hizo recordar a Miyako la misma reacción que había visto en Ken. Hikari intentó tocarlo, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pararla, él la aferró bruscamente de la mano, sobresaltándolas.

―Pa… ra… iso… –masculló con voz espesa, hablando con esfuerzo, hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y su cabeza se desplomó en el suelo.

―¡Daisuke! –exclamó Hikari, empezando a zarandearle por los hombros. Sora le detuvo los brazos, calmándola.

―Tranquila, sólo duerme… –murmuró. La chica fue consciente por primera vez de que la gente de la sala los había rodeado con curiosidad, y también de que sus amigas estaban a su lado.

―¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se ha desmayado? –decía un anciano, agachándose junto al chico.

―Oh, God, he has cut himself on the glass! –se horrorizó una mujer, tapándose la boca con las manos. La gente empezó a hablar desordenadamente, y algunos examinaron al chico sin saber realmente cómo, discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer.

―¿Paraíso? –susurró Mimi, desconcertada–. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

―No se me ocurre otra palabra más fuera de lugar… –opinó Sora, todavía confusa–. Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? –preguntó extrañada a Kari.

―Llamé a Miyako para saber si habíais conseguido saber algo, y sin darse cuenta me dijo dónde estabais –aclaró, excusando a la chica–. Cuando llegué aquí y entré en el ascensor, se quedó parado por los temblores. Hasta que todo pasó no pudo seguir subiendo.

Esperaba que Sora se enfadara con ella por no haberles hecho caso, pero en cambio la pelirroja la rodeó con un brazo y le frotó el hombro con cariño. En realidad… era extraño sorprenderse de algo así, después de todo Sora siempre había sido muy maternal, y la animó saber que no había cambiado tanto como había creído.

―Estaba equivocada, la otra vez casi te llamé inútil, y has demostrado que aún sin saber defenderte tienes algo especial, Kari –reconoció, arrepentida–. No pienses que te engañé, cuando dije que podías elegir te estaba diciendo la verdad.

―No importa –contestó Hikari sonriendo con calma, igual que Miyako y Mimi, al ver que todo volvía a estar bien, como antes.

_"Es lo mejor para ti"_. Esas palabras habían hecho a Sora verse como su madre, cuando le decía lo que debía hacer, sin tenerla en cuenta, sin escucharla. Intentando que fuese como ella.

* * *

Hacía algún tiempo que Miyako se había marchado a casa, y desde entonces todo el apartamento había quedado en silencio. Podía ver a Hikari junto al sofá en el que dormía su amigo, de donde no se había movido desde que llegaron. Al chico le habían vendado las heridas en la ambulancia que había venido a atender a los accidentados, pero en vez de llevarlo al hospital las chicas consiguieron que lo trajesen allí diciendo que era "su" casa. Sora estaba en el linde de la ventana, abrazada a sus rodillas, mirando distraídamente a través de los cristales. Recordaba haberla visto más veces así, pero a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, seguía sin poder saber lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja.

Mimi empezó a tararear algo mientras echaba agua caliente en una taza con una bolsa de té. Estar en la cocina le tranquilizaba, no solo porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque le recordaba al tiempo en que su madre le enseñaba, cuando todavía era una niña y nada podía preocuparla.

Suspiró. Cada vez deseaba con más fuerza volver al pasado, odiaba esa inseguridad que se había instalado en sus vidas desde el incidente en Tamachi, cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse peor. No podía decir que hubiese llegado a tener una existencia normal, había crecido viendo cosas que los demás no veían, pero nunca había llegado al punto de arriesgarse a morir. Puede que por eso hubiera estado tratando alejarse, dejando de acompañar a Sora a las clases de taekwondo y refugiándose en las salidas con sus amigas o en su familia. Porque cada vez sabían más, y cada vez todo se volvía más peligroso, y terminarían pagando caro meterse en asuntos que no les importaban. Quizá fuera egoísta, ya que parecían las únicas conscientes de lo que les pasaba a esos chicos, pero ya no quería saber más. _No_, _no_ y _no_.

―Toma –Mimi extendió la taza humeante hacia Kari, que levantó la cabeza para mirarla como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Cogió el vaso que le ofrecía rodeándolo con ambas manos, y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Mimi. Siempre tan detallista.

Desde las ventanas, Sora observaba el vacío de la calle con la frente apoyada en el cristal. Aunque habían prometido olvidarse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Miyako les había contado. Era imposible saber quién y porqué podría desear su muerte, pero había terminado por creer que fuese quien fuese debía vivir en Odaiba, porque las conocía demasiado y porque todas sus víctimas eran de la misma zona.

Cerró los ojos con frustración. Llevaba algunas horas intentando entender, pero sus pensamientos siempre la llevaban al mismo callejón sin salida. Paraíso… Paraíso… Tenía que significar algo, el chico había puesto todas sus fuerzas en esa palabra, ¿para qué molestarse en un esfuerzo inútil? Paraíso podía ser un lugar, pero no había ningún barrio, templo, incluso parque, que tuviese esos _kanjis_.

Sin embargo el nombre le resultaba remotamente familiar. Intentó rememorar una vez más de qué podría tratarse, rebuscando muy lejos en sus recuerdos. Pensaba que en realidad solo era su propia obsesión por encontrar una respuesta. Observó la calle, intentando reproducir la apariencia de ese paraíso en su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el cartel publicitario de un edificio, y entonces la imagen se dibujó tan clara y nítida que se preguntó cómo no lo había sabido antes.

* * *

_Veía pasar a su alrededor la gente que caminaba a lo largo de aquella calle transitada. En mitad del bullicio de Tokio, perdido en el ruido de los coches y la ciudad, nadie parecía prestar atención al niño inmóvil en mitad de la acera ni al hombre que lo acompañaba. Las personas pasaban por su lado rozándole e incluso a veces dándole un leve empujón, sin embargo se fijó en que la muchedumbre había creado un espacio que la separaba del hombre de la gabardina, un círculo perfecto e inalterable, como si se tratase de un obstáculo al que ni siquiera dirigían sus miradas._

_Taichi alzó la cabeza para mirar a aquel hombre al que apenas llegaba por la cintura y que sobresalía casi dos cabezas entre el gentío que los cercaba. Éste le devolvió la mirada fría e indiferente de sus ojos oscuros, hundidos en un rostro que parecía de cera. Tenía el pelo negro, a la altura de los hombros, y llevaba puesta una extraña gabardina púrpura._

―_¿Por qué no nos miran? –indagó el niño, confuso. Sabía que no debía hablar, pero había deseado mucho hacer esa pregunta. Pudo ver otra vez el desprecio reflejado en los ojos del hombre, presente desde el principio._

―_No pueden vernos. Somos como sombras, como cuando se mira fijamente a algo y el resto se ve borroso._

―_¿Es que somos invisibles? –Su voz sonó inquieta. No quería desaparecer._

―_Para ellos sí. Por eso su mente crea estas barreras –dijo refiriéndose al círculo de espacio vacío–, para no chocar con la realidad. Porque estamos fuera de su lógica, y huyen inconscientemente de lo que no pueden explicar._

_El chico agachó la cabeza y continuó siguiendo a su guía a lo largo de aquella calle cuando se encontró con los ojos de una mujer que había levantado la vista hacia él. Fueron apenas unos segundos, hasta que ella pasó por su lado y lo dejó atrás._

―_A ti aún no te pasa –le dijo el hombre, girando la cabeza hacia él. Había advertido la mirada de la señora–. Tiene que pasar el tiempo._

Todavía no había ocurrido, pero quedaba poco para que se convirtiese en una sombra a los ojos de la gente. A veces ya parecía serlo, pasaba tan desapercibido que había terminado por considerarse invisible. Si alguien se fijaba en él agachaba la cabeza y fingía no haberlo visto, porque su aspecto sombrío recordaba a la _Yakuza_ y el miedo y la prudencia hacían que la gente se olvidase pronto de él.

Sus pensamientos le produjeron una sensación molesta, por lo que Taichi volvió de nuevo a la realidad. No disfrutaba con los recuerdos. Se separó de la barandilla de la terraza y se dispuso a entrar otra vez en el apartamento, pero algo lo detuvo en seco antes de poder hacerlo. Algo que había llamado su atención desde el otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Sora reconoció el cartel en cuanto lo vio; el campo soleado de sauces y cipreses, y abajo la firma, _"Paradise Corporation S.A"_, escrita en letras occidentales. No era una empresa conocida, pero había pensado en ella al recordar un rótulo idéntico cuando todavía vivía en Hikarigaoka. Su búsqueda la había llevado frente al único edificio de la constructora en toda la isla, un viejo bloque de apartamentos cerca del muelle sur, en una zona desierta, alejada de los núcleos comerciales.

No es que supiese que encontraría algo allí, ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba, pero era un comienzo. Necesitaba un principio al que aferrase para poder entender qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque lo único que tuviera fuese la coincidencia de un nombre. Quizá aquel lugar había sido dónde retuvieron a Daisuke, o a los otros chicos, y si era así podría llegar a saber quiénes y qué hacían con ellos. Por eso empujó la oxidada abertura de la reja y cruzó un terreno de hormigón hasta la entrada del edificio. La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que intentó avistar el interior desde el rellano, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Tanteó la pared hasta encontrar unos viejos interruptores que, tras accionar repetidas veces, terminaron por encender unas luces parpadeantes a lo largo del pasillo.

El lugar le produjo una mala sensación, pero ya estaba allí, no podía echarse atrás.

_"Qué extraño…"_, Sora se había acercado a los buzones y miraba las placas vacías de cada piso. Parecía que el edificio había sido abandonado los últimos días de su construcción. Aunque habría sido mejor ir por la mañana, no había podido esperar, a pesar de haberles dicho a Mimi y Hikari que ella se quedaría con el chico porque no quería retenerlas allí toda la noche. Pero había cerrado la puerta con llave, y como aquel lugar no debía estar a más de media hora, esperaba llegar en poco tiempo. Confiaba en que si el chico despertaba tardarse en recobrar la memoria, tal y como había pasado con los otros.

Subió unas estrechas escaleras hasta el primer piso y caminó por el pasillo guiada por la luz de una ventana al fondo. A ambos lados había una hilera de puertas, ninguna cerrada con llave, que llevaban al interior de pequeños apartamentos. Todo allí producía una sensación de abandono, por las puertas apolilladas, la moqueta cubierta de una capa de polvo en la que se reflejaban sus huellas como en la arena, y las paredes resquebrajadas de un viejo papel gris… No había más que silencio, y aunque todavía quedaban dos pisos, tuvo la desesperanzada sensación de que allí no encontraría nada.

―Yo que tú me iría de aquí _ya_.

Sora contuvo un grito y se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás, sintiendo el sobresalto golpeándole nerviosamente en el pecho. Alguien estaba en las escaleras, podía verlo aún en la penumbra, y distinguió a un joven que bajaba con tranquilidad, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su aspecto dejado y descuidado, a pesar de la ropa oscura, fue lo primero que identificó antes de reconocer esos rasgos demasiado familiares.

No fue capaz de moverse, hablar, reaccionar. Ni siquiera pudo entender lo que estaba viendo.

―Hola, Sora-chan. No te esperaba –la saludó, sonriendo de esa forma desenfadada, burlona, de siempre. Parecía algo sorprendido, aunque no preocupado–, pero me alegra ver a una vieja amiga, ¿tú no?

―¿Q-qué está pasando? –Temblaba. Las preguntas se revolvían en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de decirlas.

Desde su desaparición, había deseado muchas veces que volviera, recreando una y otra vez en su mente encuentros que nunca llegarían a suceder. Pero de eso había pasado demasiado tiempo, y tuvo la sensación de que aquello no era real, de que no era más que otro de esos recuerdos…

―Tienes que saberlo, si no, no estarías aquí –Sora empezó a sentir que había algo extraño en él, algo que la inquietaba. Pero tenía que saber qué le había pasado, necesitaba saber por qué no había vuelto–. ¿Qué estabas buscando?

―Nada… yo…

―No es verdad –Por primera vez Taichi le pareció molesto. Había dejado de sonreír y reanudaba el paso desde el pie de las escaleras, acercándose a ella–. Estabas buscando a alguien, y no habrías venido aquí si no te lo hubieran dicho, ¿pero quién? ¿Fue Ichijouji? ¿Daisuke?

―¿Qué? –replicó, confusa–. ¿Cómo puedes saber…?

Pero la respuesta surgió bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de los dos chicos. Porque lo único que los relacionaba era la persona que había estado buscando.

―No… no, tú no puedes ser él –negó, retrocediendo instintivamente al darse cuenta de que se acercaba. No podía serlo, no tenía los ojos negros, vacíos e inexpresivos como había visto en los otros.

―Te dije que te fueras –le recriminó él–. Te lo dije, y no me hiciste caso. Tampoco ha sido muy inteligente venir aquí sola. ¿Es que te has vuelto idiota, Sora?, ¿es eso?

Ella sólo meneaba la cabeza, resistiéndose a creerlo, hasta que sus pasos se vieron detenidos al sentir la pared contra su espalda. Taichi no se preocupó en guardar las distancias, y la chica, comprendiendo el peligro, intentó empujarlo con los brazos pero él fue más rápido y le agarró las muñecas. Sora se revolvió, desesperada, consiguiendo separarlo lo suficiente para interponer su pie y apartarlo de ella con brusquedad. Él se sorprendió de su fuerza, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la chica empezase a atacarlo con unas patadas violentas, haciendo que le costase esquivarla al perder la ventaja sobre ella.

―¿Es que has cambiado el fútbol por la pelea? –se burló él, desconcertándola. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? ¿Por qué él se estaba divirtiendo?

Taichi paró un golpe con el antebrazo y se le adelantó, consiguiendo ser él que atacara y no quien se defendiese. Era más rápido y fuerte que ella, por lo que a la chica se le hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar sus puños, hasta que él la alcanzó en el rostro. Sora sintió un _crack_, un dolor palpitante que se extendió desde su nariz hasta la mandíbula, haciéndola desplomarse en el suelo. Al tocarse el rostro, notó el tacto espeso de la sangre en sus dedos, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir un golpe en el estómago que la hizo encogerse por el dolor. Él volvió a patalearla en el costado, arrastrándola por el suelo como si no fuese más que un balón de fútbol.

―¡Dime qué es lo que sabes! –exigió saber–. ¡Esto no es una broma, Sora, contesta!

El dolor le entumecía el cuerpo y los sentidos, impidiendo que pudiese pensar… Sólo quería que dejase de golpearla… Se cubrió con los brazos, como un inútil intento de protección, y al verla rendida en el suelo, Taichi se detuvo esperando a que hablara. Sora pudo volver a respirar, y alcanzó a ponerse de rodillas, pero al alzar el rostro juntó sus manos y le descargó un fuerte golpe en el tobillo.

Taichi se dobló unos segundos, encajando el dolor, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese correr hacia una de las puertas y entrar al interior de un apartamento. Se lanzó a seguirla, parando el portazo, pero no consiguió agarrarla antes de que se encerrase en una habitación y pusiese el pestillo. Sora se alejó de la puerta, respirando con agitación, dándose cuenta de que había quedado atrapada en el interior de un cuarto de baño. Y que no había salida.

Unos golpes se oyeron desde el otro lado.

―Vamos, Sora, sé buena chica –oyó la voz amortiguada de él–. Siempre te he tenido en buena consideración, no hagas que me arrepienta.

La chica se puso a revolver el lugar, desesperada, buscando algo con lo que poder defenderse, pero era un sitio en construcción y sólo encontró unas baldosas rotas que lanzó con furia contra la puerta.

―Eso es un no… –se respondió Taichi–. Lástima.

Comenzó a empujar la puerta con el hombro, golpeando tan fuerte que, a cada envestida, Sora no podía contener un sobresalto. Sentía el temblor descontrolado de su cuerpo, la respiración, la angustia. _El miedo_. Estaban a punto de romperse los goznes.

Taichi dio unos pasos atrás, y se echó contra la puerta tan fuerte que ésta terminó por ceder con violencia. Se detuvo contra el lavabo, desconcertándose al ver el baño completamente vacío con la ventana abierta de par en par. Estaba demasiado alto para que hubiera podido saltar. Se asomó y miró hacia abajo, como si esperase encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de la chica contra la acera, pero en la calle no había ni un alma. Al volver la vista a un lado, descubrió que la ventana contigua tenía el cristal hecho pedazos.

Se había deslizado por el bordillo.

―Mierda… –masculló, echando a correr hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró con que no había ni rastro de ella, pero a pesar de la urgencia detuvo su carrera hacia las escaleras. Miró hacia el otro extremo del corredor, por un momento pensando en otra posibilidad… No solía parar a meditar demasiado las cosas, se guiaba por impulsos, por eso se lanzó en esa dirección, decidido a arriesgarse. Al final del corredor, tras doblar la esquina, llegó justo a tiempo para ver las puertas del ascensor abriéndose para la chica.

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en él, abiertos con terror. Podía escuchar su respiración, acelerada y profunda. _Aspira_, _expira_. _Aspira_, _expira_… La chica había esperado que fuese hacia las escaleras, y de ser así habría tenido tiempo suficiente para poder escapar. Pero el ascensor tardaría en cerrarse, todavía podía alcanzarla. Ella también debió entenderlo, porque cuando lo vio acercarse sólo recostó la espalda contra la pared metálica, sin moverse, como si hubiese perdido cualquier esperanza y las fuerzas la hubiesen abandonado. Taichi apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la entrada del elevador, recreándose en el miedo y la expectación ejercía en ella.

_Era una sensación gratificante… respirar su desesperación, su terror, su confusión. Su derrota. Saber que tenía una vida atrapada en sus manos._

―Qué divertida eres, Sora…

Antes de que ella pudiese entender sus palabras, antes de pensar por qué él no se movía, sintió que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Lo último que vio de él cuando el ascensor los separó fue su inquietante sonrisa.

* * *

_N/A: Antes de nada, __siento el cambio del título a estas alturas, pero llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo (el otro ni me gustaba ni tenía mucho que ver con la historia, espero que a nadie le cause mucha confusión) ¿Qué tal éste? ¿mejor? ¿peor?_

_Puede que el capítulo quedara un ¿poco? confuso, pero ya no habrá más como éste porque si no explico las cosas no voy a entender nada ni yo. Para el próximo sabréis qué es Paradise (no sólo una compañía constructora, porque Taichi no vive en ese edificio por casualidad), por qué dejó marchar a Sora, de dónde sacó Daisuke el nombre de la empresa, y qué les pasa a Ken, Daisuke y Iori (¿alguna teoría ya?)_

_Gracias por vuestra __grandísima__ paciencia y por seguir leyendo, sobretodo a Kyo Stark por todos sus consejos (aunque ella crea que no me ayuda mucho!). __Estefi, claro que lo de Takeru no iba por ti! Fue sólo una aclaración por si alguien más se preguntaba por qué no aparecía. No te preocupes que ahora va a salir más ;)_

_En cuanto a lo de los reviews, me expliqué mal: cuando dije anónimos me refería a los que no tienen cuenta porque no los puedo contestar si no me dejan una dirección (es que en las notas de autor no se puede hacer)_


	7. Sin salida

**7**

**Sin salida**

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada.

Yamato se apretó más a su cazadora de cuero marrón, intentando aplacar el frío, mientras esperaba apoyado junto a uno de esos ruidosos salones de juego que había por toda la ciudad. A pesar de ser tan tarde el local todavía estaba lleno, con casi todas las máquinas tragaperras ocupadas por jugadores trasnochadores, y sin embargo la calle estaba totalmente desierta y vagamente iluminada por alguna farola dispersa. Harto de esperar allí desde hacía casi media hora decidió marcharse, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando cuando aceptó encontrarse allí con él. Pero antes de que echara a andar vio aparecer un coche desde el otro lado de la calle, de color oscuro, con los faros encendidos. No tardó en saber de quién era antes de que parara y él se introdujese en la atmósfera viciada del interior.

―¿Para qué me has llamado? –inquirió con frialdad tras cerrar la puerta.

―Hola a ti también, Matt –saludó Taichi con sorna, mientras reanudaba la marcha del coche–. Vengo a avisarte de que vayas haciendo las maletas: tienes que volver.

―Déjalo ya –contestó bruscamente Yamato, pero conteniendo la agresividad que llevaba acumulando desde hacía tiempo. Después de todo, aunque costase creerlo, Yagami seguía siendo uno de ellos–. Te dije que iba a volver vivir como antes, a…

―Nadie abandona la organización y no tardarán en saber que has vuelto a ponerte en contacto con tu padre –le interrumpió–. ¿Es que crees que no irán a por ti?

―No era importante para ellos, puede que ni siquiera se fijasen en mí –se defendió, aunque él mismo sabía que era un argumento demasiado débil.

―Nah, puede que no seas nadie, pero nunca olvidan –repuso Taichi, que seguía conduciendo por aquella calle céntrica sin cambiar nunca de dirección. Dudaba que estuviesen yendo hacia ninguna parte, sólo era una excusa para retenerlo–. Y sabes cual es el precio, ¿no?

Sí, lo sabía. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para Paradise, había tenido la oportunidad de ver –y participar– en lo que les pasaba a los desertores. Pero no siempre era un tiro limpio y ya, _ellos_ disfrutaban con el dolor, con la súplica. Era una compensación, una especie de pago, mejor que lo que pudiese ofrecer el dinero. Por eso sabía que su pellejo no duraría mucho más allí; tres meses ya había sido tentar a la suerte y sólo gracias a que inexplicablemente Yagami lo había estado encubriendo.

―Voy a largarme de la ciudad –admitió. Era la única forma de que no lo encontraran y, mientras perdiera el contacto con su familia, no podrían hacerles nada. Su vida tampoco cambiaría tanto, él ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Y cualquier cosa era mejor que ese infierno…

_Los chillidos de aquella mujer taladraban la puerta. Sólo la había visto por un momento; los segundos que tardaron en sacarla del coche y arrastrarla forcejeando al interior del local. A él todavía no le permitían entrar, formaba parte de esa chusma que se quedaba guardando las puertas traseras y hacía de bulto entre los demás, acatando el trabajo más pesado. Pero en aquella ocasión algo había cambiado, y no sabía qué. __Algo que había hecho desaparecer la indiferencia, incluso el regocijo, y había convertido el placer de matar en algo repulsivo y despreciable. Puede que fuera porque era la primera vez que se había fijado realmente en la víctima, y así había podido ponerle su cara al dolor. Sólo sabía que eran insoportables, que no podía seguir escuchando más esos putos gritos… y por eso había huido de allí de una vez por todas, incapaz de poder hacer o decir nada para hacerlos callar, como un maldito cobarde._

Yamato no notó que había quedado en silencio; la sensación de que iban bastante rápido para ser una carretera céntrica fue lo que le hizo salir de esos oscuros recuerdos.

―¿Cuándo has sacado el carné? –preguntó al otro, extrañado. Suponía que ambos debían tener más o menos los mismos años y él hacía poco que había alcanzado la edad para conducir.

―¿Quién dice que lo haya hecho? –Taichi sonrió.

Yamato alzó la vista hacia él, al tiempo que escuchaba un _clic_, y se dio cuenta de que había saltado el seguro de las puertas. El roce de las ruedas sobre el asfalto se hizo cada vez más intenso, a medida que las formas de la calle se convertían en un cúmulo de luces y sombras borrosas con el ruido creciente de la velocidad.

―¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –reaccionó, mirándolo con una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto que su rostro frío no pudo ocultar.

―Ya es demasiado tarde para que intentes echarte atrás –dijo Taichi sin prestarle atención–. No llevas ni tres meses en casa y no sabes cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar sin cargarte a nadie. Podría ser tu padre o tu hermano…

―¡Para el coche! –exigió, pero el otro no lo escuchaba. Tenía las manos fuertemente asidas al volante–. ¡Para de una vez!

Las imágenes tras la ventanilla se sucedían vertiginosamente rápidas. Taichi esquivaba los coches con rudeza, metiéndose en los carriles contrarios y produciendo varios choques a su paso. Aún cuando se encontraron con un semáforo en rojo, apretó el acelerador para franquear el cruce en el momento en que se le echaban encima los vehículos de otra dirección. Su coche pasó como una bala, milagrosamente a salvo, haciendo que el chico soltase una larga exclamación de euforia.

―¡Vamos, Matt! ¡Relájate y disfruta del viaje! –Taichi reía divertido. La locura brillaba en sus ojos castaños.

―¡Para! ¡Joder! ¡Para! –insistió, intentando arrancarle las manos del volante, pero al forcejear estaban perdiendo el poco control del coche.

―¡Sólo di que quieres volver! –le retó Yagami. A pesar del riesgo Yamato no podía responder; las imágenes de aquel último año lo perseguían y se veía incapaz de volver a pasar por esa pesadilla.

_"__No soy un asesino… en realidad no soy yo…__"_, pensó desesperado. Pero sí lo era, él había permitido que ocurriese. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Un repentino bocinazo, grave y pesado, lo hizo alzar los ojos, encontrándose de frente con un camión que se les echaba encima intentando frenar sin éxito. No hubo más tiempo para pensar, ni para los escrúpulos, sólo escuchó su propia respuesta gritando una afirmación. Taichi giró el volante y pisó los frenos con brusquedad, haciendo que el coche se detuviese en medio de una plaza peatonal y que ambos se golpeasen la espalda contra el asiento por la fuerza de la parada. Yamato no perdió un segundo en levantarse y descender del coche, dando un portazo a sus espaldas. El otro lo imitó con tranquilidad, mientras lo veía alejarse furiosamente.

―¿A dónde vas, Matt? –Su tono sonaba a burla, y eso hizo que el rubio se diese la vuelta y se dirigiera hacia él dispuesto a golpearle.

―¿¡Es que estás loco!? –lo encaró, pero antes de que lo alcanzase, se frenó en seco al encontrarse con el arma de Taichi apuntándole directamente al rostro.

―Te dije que no tardarían en darse cuenta –le recordó Yagami, hablando con una extraña frialdad. Había borrado su sonrisa.

―Tú me delataste –afirmó Yamato, comprendiendo repentinamente todo. La llamada, el viaje en coche… habían sido una excusa para matarle sin testigos–. Qué hijo de puta…

―Aún no está todo perdido –calmó Taichi, a quien parecía estar divirtiéndole todo aquello–, por eso te propuse volver. Si aceptas trabajar en mi equipo, responderé por ti sobre esos tres meses de "vacaciones".

Yamato quedó desconcertado, puede que por haber pasado bruscamente de la certeza de muerte a la posibilidad de vivir. Se dio cuenta de por qué Taichi no lo había delatado antes: ahora sí estaba obligado a aceptar su propuesta.

―¿Para qué me necesitas? –contestó con desconfianza–. Hace años que te dejaron a cargo del distrito y hay varias bandas que colaboran con Paradise de las que te puedes valer.

―De esa gente no te puedes fiar, ni siquiera en un distrito tan tranquilo y sin importancia como Odaiba. Menos ahora que hay problemas en los mandos: Oikawa quiere hacerse con todo el barrio de Minato para controlar Roppongi, y si lo consigue ya no me conviene seguir trabajando solo. A él nunca le caí bien, no se fía de mí… y no le culpo, yo tampoco lo haría.

Yamato miró hacia un lado, resistiéndose a ceder, pero sabía que ya no le quedaban más opciones. Sus escrúpulos no tardarían en desaparecer, tan rápido como venían, se iban… Puede que dentro de poco nunca volvieran a molestarle.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, Daisuke no reconoció el lugar en el que acababa de despertarse. Se encontraba recostado en un viejo sofá, en mitad de la sala de un apartamento sencillo, pequeño, y casi vacío salvo por la mesilla baja y los dos sillones paralelos que había a su izquierda. Al lado contrario se veían unos ventanales y, en frente, un estrecho recibidor junto al que estaba una cocina de barra americana. Aunque el lugar todavía estaba a oscuras las primeras luces comenzaban a colarse entre las rendijas de las persianas, que dibujaban puntos brillantes sobre las paredes vacías.

Al intentar moverse el chico sintió un dolor punzante, como de pequeñas agujas, y se encontró con que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Desconcertado y asustado, se irguió tan bruscamente que resbaló al suelo, provocándose un fuerte mareo. Tuvo que volver a sentarse con más cuidado y apoyar la frente entre las manos durante un rato para procurar saber cómo había llegado allí. Fue rememorando uno por uno los últimos acontecimientos, hasta que su mente lo llevó a un solar vacío, frente a un muro de piedra gris… y entonces alzó el rostro sobresaltado.

_"Tengo que escapar de aquí"_, se dijo con ansiedad, levantándose torpemente del asiento. _"Juro que si logro salir de ésta no volveré a robar en el Ai-mart ni a estropearle las citas a Jun. Lo juro, lo juro, lo juro…"_

Pero al llegar a la puerta comprobó que estaba cerrada con llave, y tras tironear del pomo intentando abrirla sin éxito, se quedó mirando la sala en busca de otra salida. _Tenía_ que haberla. Pero nunca llegó a moverse; el eco de unos pasos en el rellano lo sobresaltó y empezó a retroceder con terror mientras escuchaba cómo la cerradura de la entrada cedía. Entonces la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y una chica pelirroja, de aspecto nervioso y asustado, se quedó paralizada en el umbral mirándolo de vuelta. Su cara tenía unas marcas de golpes que sobrecogieron al chico, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar ella se le adelantó y lo pegó contra la pared, tapándole la boca con una mano.

―¡No te muevas! –susurró la desconocida respirando con dificultad. El chico se revolvió, intentando soltarse, pero ella era más fuerte que él–. Escúchame… no le hables a nadie de _él_… no se lo digas a Kari.

Daisuke no dejó de forcejear, sin saber de qué le estaba hablando, pero al mirarla tan de cerca se dio cuenta de que ella le sonaba de algo. Esa pelirroja… había ido a su instituto, en el mismo equipo de fútbol y puede que en la misma clase que el hermano de Hikari. Por eso quedó desconcertado, ¿ella se estaba refiriendo a Taichi? ¿Sabía que lo había visto?

* * *

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas arrancando un sonido constante, casi obsesivo, en la quietud de la habitación. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad salvo por la luz blanquecina del monitor, que dibujaba surcos de sombras su rostro inexpresivo dándole un aspecto enfermizo. En ese momento el reloj digital de su mesilla marcó las seis de la mañana, pero no pareció ser consciente de ese hecho: hacía mucho que había perdido la noción del tiempo. A esas horas era cuando podía trabajar en calma sin posibilidad de interrupciones, ya que el resto del día sus padres lo asediaban con preguntas intentando comprender por qué su perfecto hijo había dejado de ir al instituto desde hacía dos semanas.

―_Sabemos que es una época difícil para ti, Koushiro… intentamos comprenderte… ¿Es que tienes problemas en clase? –le había preguntado su madre en tono angustiado, posándole una mano en el hombro. Él se estremeció molesto y le apartó la palma con un golpe seco._

―_Estoy enfermo. No me encuentro bien –contestó con frialdad. __"__Sólo quiero que te larges de una vez, zorra__"__, pensó para sí._

No les había pedido que se metieran en su vida, ni siquiera eran sus verdaderos padres. Sabía que se habría ahorrado todos esos problemas si hubiera seguido con su rutina tal y como había hecho antes, pero ya no soportaba el contacto con la gente ni sus huecas conversaciones. Eso no tenía nada que le interesase. Era en la red donde se sentía realmente libre… allí no había barreras para el conocimiento, y el mundo real perdía color frente a la tecnología y sus ansias de saberlo todo.

_"__Detenido uno de los grupos de hackers más activos de la red, causante de sabotajes en webs de importantes empresas __y sitios gubernamentales de Japón, China y EEUU"_, había escuchado en la televisión días atrás cuando llegó a casa después de clase, haciendo que se parara a la entrada del salón. _"Los arrestados, que no se conocían personalmente, mantenían contacto con un desconocido quinto miembro. Su nick, Izzy, está en la lista de los más buscados según páginas especializadas del gobierno norteamericano, y parece ser el creador de diversos virus que explotan fallos de seguridad y vulnerabilidades de los sistemas..."_

Su móvil distrajo su atención emitiendo un zumbido apagado entre el desorden del escritorio. Koushiro lo alcanzó y se quedó mirando con reserva el número desconocido que aparecía en la pantalla: debía proceder de una cabina telefónica, pero no consiguió imaginar a nadie que pudiera querer llamarle.

―¿Sí? –respondió escuetamente, pasando a sujetar el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja para seguir tecleando.

―¿_Qué hay, Izzy?_ –lo saludó una voz que se le hizo familiar–. _Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, amigo._

―Taichi... –masculló con tono tenso–. Vaya, esperaba que te hubieses olvidado de mí.

―_¡Imposible! _–Su risa sonó jovial, pero el hacker pudo sentir algo sombrío implícito en ella. Hablar con Yagami siempre resultaba desconcertante, como el último encuentro que había tenido con él hacía dos años después de su lejana desaparición en quinto curso. Taichi y él habían sido compañeros de fútbol, puede que incluso amigos, pero ambos habían cambiado demasiado–._ Tú eres el genio, el cerebro que todo buen equipo necesita._

―¿Equipo? ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo ahora? –interrogó–. No creas que no sé en qué estás metido; he estado investigando sobre esa empresa tapadera, Paradise, además de sus tratos con la mafia, y no me interesa ensuciarme las manos.

―_Eh, hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Yo te ayudé a conseguir lo que querías y ahora no puedes negarte a devolverme el favor._

―¿Por qué? –se resistió sin alterar su tono inexpresivo, a pensar de la evidente amenaza–. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerme en peligro cuando ahora ya tengo todo lo que necesito para ser el mejor? –Koushiro conocía bien los riesgos de una negativa, pero a diferencia de los otros, Taichi sabía que si él huía sería difícil encontrarle. Estaba acostumbrado a borrar su rastro en la red y no le costaría mucho más hacerlo en la vida real.

―_Porque ya no tienes nada que perder_ –sentenció–. _Te estoy ofreciendo una vida sin restricciones, con todo el material que necesites a tu alcance, con retos a tu altura y jefes que sabrán apreciar tus éxitos. No tendrás que depender más de tus padrastros, encerrarte en casa, ir a clases ni soportar a la gente mediocre que te rodea._

_"Ha dado en el clavo…"_, se sorprendió Koushiro, comenzando a vacilar. Le sorprendía la astucia de Yagami, él nunca antes había sido así, por eso estaba seguro de que no era de fiar. Pero había algo más fuerte que su sentido común que lo empujaba a aceptar… Era el ansia de formar parte de ese mundo y descubrir al fin todas sus incógnitas.

* * *

―Daisuke-kun… vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Allí estaba Hikari, a su lado, sonriendo para darle confianza. Él se había quedado como un idiota clavado frente al portal de su casa, sin poder moverse de allí. Sería difícil mentir a su familia sobre lo que le había pasado durante los últimos dos días, sobretodo cuando ni él mismo acababa de aceptar del todo la verdad.

Ella había intentado explicárselo: su desaparición, lo que había pasado en la Tokio Tower, incluso le había hablado de Ichijouji y de los anteriores intentos de asesinato. También le había preguntado por qué, antes de desmayarse, había dicho la palabra "paraíso", pero Daisuke no sabía ni qué significaba ni porque lo había hecho. Lo último que recordaba, en el momento en el encuentro con Tai se interrumpía, eran imágenes, pensamientos, sensaciones que no conocía, como si hubiera entrado en la mente de otra persona. ¿Habría sido la de él? ¿Por eso se le había quedado grabada esa palabra?

―_Si Kari supiera que su hermano está de todo esto… no lo comprendería, intentaría ir ella misma a buscarlo. Por eso no digas nada de él, aún es demasiado pronto para que lo sepa –le había hecho prometer la pelirroja._

―¿Por qué me has contado esto? –preguntó, aún contrariado. Era consciente de la magnitud del secreto y de que, en realidad, no había habido ninguna necesidad de que él lo supiera. Hikari volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa triste.

―Algunos de esos recuerdos te volverían, y si no nunca habrías podido comprender del todo lo que te pasó. Y eres mi mejor amigo, Daisuke, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Sus palabras lo hicieron sentirse casi eufórico, pero eso no duró mucho, porque la culpa volvió a remorderle la conciencia al ver que no podía ser igual de sincero con ella. Era un maldito cobarde; deseaba gritar lo que sentía por ella, decirle que su hermano seguía vivo, y advertirle de que, durante el instante en que había podido ver lo que Taichi pensaba, no había encontrado más que _odio_.

* * *

―¡Estás horrible! –dictaminó Mimi tras los segundos de muda sorpresa en los que Miyako y ella miraron el rostro de la chica al entrar en el piso.

―Mimi… –se quejó Sora, manteniendo la bolsa de hielo contra su mejilla.

―No importa, puedo arreglarlo… –se ofreció la chica amenazando con sacar del bolso su estuche de maquillaje, pero Miyako intervino a tiempo.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, incrédula. Sora suspiró, cogiendo fuerzas para hablar:

―Ayer no pude quitarme de la cabeza la palabra que había dicho Motomiya. "Paraíso" me sonaba de algo, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, hasta que lo recordé cuando me fijé en una valla publicitaria. Había un cartel cerca de donde vivía en Hikarigaoka con la imagen de un páramo con árboles de una constructora llamada Paradise.

―¿Paradise? –repitió Miyako, mirando a Mimi. Ninguna de las dos parecía haber oído ese nombre antes–. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa empresa en esto?

―No lo sabía, y todavía sigo sin saberlo, pero eso era lo único que tenía para empezar, así que fui al único edificio que tienen a su nombre en Odaiba. Está a medio terminar, y parecía abandonado, pero allí fue donde me encontré… con él –murmuró, posando angustiada la cara entre las manos.

―¿Él? –intervino Mimi- ¿Quieres decir… el que hace los tratos? ¿Cómo sabes que era él?

―Me habló de Motomiya y de Ichijouji. Quería saber quién de los dos lo había delatado para que yo supiera que lo encontraría allí.

―¿Por qué no huiste nada más verlo? –se extrañó Miyako, pero una mirada significativa de la pelirroja le hizo comprender– ¿Es que… lo conocías? –Sora volvió a apoyar la frente entre las manos y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

―Yo… no me podía creer que fuera él, no podía ser, yo lo conocía demasiado bien…

―¿Ese chico no sería el niño que habías estado buscando, verdad? –temió Mimi; ella no dijo nada, pero su silencio pareció darle la razón.

―Tiene que haber algo que los haga cambiar… –insistió Sora–. Ichijouji, Hida, Motomiya, todos son personas que alguna de nosotras conoce y que sabemos que nunca serían capaces de matar.

―¿Y si no fuera así? –cuestionó Mimi, desesperanzada.

―Sé como es Iori… creo que Sora tiene razón –apoyó Miyako–. La única manera de saberlo es encontrar a ese chico de los tratos, ¿pero quién es? –preguntó a la pelirroja, haciéndola vacilar.

Sabía lo que le dirían si les contaba que era el hermano de Kari, y también que sería difícil llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que debían hacer. Hikari merecía saber que Taichi seguía vivo, pero no era capaz de decirle en lo que se había convertido, ni sabía si la chica al saberlo dejaría que sus sentimientos la pusieran en peligro. Era demasiado pronto para contárselo… cuánto menos supiera, más estaría a salvo.

―No lo recuerdo casi, ni siquiera su nombre –mintió, y aunque no sonó muy convincente, a ninguna se le ocurrió desconfiar de ella.

―Esto no me gusta nada –se quejó Mimi, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el respaldo del sillón. Al hacerlo, notó que había algo tras su espalda y lo cogió para ver de qué se trataba: era el periódico, en cuya portada aparecía una gran fotografía en blanco y negro.

―"Desaparición de Izumi Koushiro" –leyó en voz alta–. "Quedan pocas esperanzas de encontrar al chico de diecisiete años desaparecido esta madrugada de su casa sin dejar rastro. Todos los que lo conocían coinciden en que era un muchacho realmente inteligente, uno de los candidatos a ser el número uno de Japón en los exámenes de ingreso. La policía no descarta que se trate de una huida, quizá la presión había sido demasiado para él, pero sus padres no lo creen así…"

―¡Conozco a ese chico! –exclamó Miyako al ver la foto–. Iba en 2º y estaba en el club de informática del instituto como yo, aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado de ir a clases. Todos pensamos que debía estar enfermo, no era del tipo de personas que les gustase faltar. Era muy inteligente, y también amable, aunque no hablaba mucho porque siempre estaba enfrascado en su trabajo.

Sora se puso a su lado para ver la noticia y se sorprendió al ver que ella también reconocía al chico. Había sido un buen de Taichi, recordaba haber trabado confianza con él cuando formaban parte del mismo equipo de fútbol en la escuela.

―Esto se me hace familiar –repuso, intranquila–. Es como la oleada de desapariciones de 1999.

―Lo recuerdo bien, esa fue la razón por la que mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York –comentó Mimi, y volvió a mirar la fotografía con el rostro del chico–. ¡Qué pena, con lo guapo que es!

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscuro cuando Ken empezó a reconocer las calles de la zona de Aomi, donde estaba el lugar en el que había vivido los últimos días antes de volver a casa. Había intentado olvidar como fuera todo lo que había pasado, pero pese a sus esfuerzos no conseguía ni dormir ni hacer nada que no fuera pensar en ella, en lo que le había hecho y en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a él. Por eso había tenido la necesidad de buscar a Miyako, porque sólo con respuestas podría volver a vivir tranquilo, y estaba seguro de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que le había contado.

No fue difícil conseguir su teléfono, pero sí que la chica le contestase, a pesar de los miles de mensajes enviados. Se aferraba a la idea de que ella, en el fondo, lo creía, pero no podía culparla por no poder confiar en él. Habría dado todo por perdido si ella no le hubiera cogido la última llamada.

Ken abandonó la calle internándose por un parque cercano para atajar. A esas horas el lugar había quedado completamente vacío y los densos árboles que lo separaban del resto de la ciudad provocaron en él una sensación de inquietud. Últimamente notaba más que nunca como si tuviera unos ojos fijos en él, incluso en el camino había vuelto la cabeza varias veces atrás esperando encontrar a alguien observándole entre la multitud, y aunque sabía que sólo podían ser imaginaciones suyas, empezó a recobrar la confianza a medida que se acercaba a la salida del claro. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de sentir tras su espalda alguien acercándose con rapidez. El golpe le vino tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver a sus atacantes; sufrió un punzante dolor en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas al suelo, hasta que un segundo golpe en la nuca lo tumbó definitivamente de bruces.

―¡Eh, Ichijouji! Te estábamos esperando –rió uno de ellos, haciéndole levantar la vista con esfuerzo al reconocer su voz: era Yagami, ahora recordaba su nombre. Apenas pudo distinguir otras dos figuras junto a él antes de volver a recibir una patada en el costado–. ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasó en Tamachi?

―No lo recuerdo… –contestó, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de respirar–. Sé que hubo una explosión, que el edificio está destrozado y que yo soy el culpable… pero no sé por qué lo hice, todavía no lo sé…

Vio que las deportivas del otro comenzaban a moverse alrededor de él.

―Te voy a dar la oportunidad de limpiar tus errores –le propuso Yagami–. Hace años que hicimos un trato; yo te ayudé a convertirte en un genio como tu hermano, ahora sólo tienes que devolverme el favor formando parte de la Corporación Paradise dentro de mi equipo.

Ken alzó la vista hacia él, desconcertado, e intentó levantarse del suelo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que sólo consiguió quedarse sentado en la arena. El chico nunca había oído hablar de esa Corporación ni sabía por qué estaban interesados en él, sólo le importaba descubrir qué le estaba pasando, qué era lo que le habían hecho. ¿Es que era esa organización la responsable? ¿Lo habían manipulado para que se viera obligado a obedecerles?

_"Todo era una trampa…"_, comprendió.

―Cuando aceptaste el trato firmaste un contrato permanente con Paradise, por eso no hay vuelta atrás –continuó otro de los atacantes, de aspecto frío–. Ya no eres humano, y si te quedas terminarás por hacer daño a todos los que estén cerca de ti.

Ken sabía que eso era verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que una parte de él había escapado de su control. Si se quedaba volvería a pasar, estaba seguro, y cualquiera podía ser el siguiente.

―¿Qué me ha estado pasando? –indagó, trastornado.

―Según el trato tú me vendiste tu alma y yo a cambio te di otra mejor con la que poder conseguir lo que querías. Pero las dos dentro de tu cuerpo no se entienden, hasta que una termine por dominar a la otra.

El chico empezó a recordar las imágenes de sí mismo en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia todos los que lo rodeaban, en las aulas destrozadas del instituto, a Miyako retorciéndose entre sus manos, gritando… y entonces todo cobró sentido para él.

―¿Pero por qué nos hacen esto…?

Esa vez el pelirrojo fue el que contestó:

―Ellos solos no son nada, necesitan un cuerpo, una mente humana a la que corromper, si no son sólo sombras.

―¡Ya me lo agradecerás! –terció Yagami–. No va a ser un trabajo tan duro, tienes suerte de estar en Odaiba. Por ahora sólo hay una cosa que empieza a molestar, y son esas chicas que encontraste en Tamachi.

Ken se sobresaltó al oírle, imaginando que pudieran hacerle daño a Miyako otra vez por su culpa. No podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar.

―¡Ellas son inocentes! ¡No tienen nada que ver en esto, sólo me encontraron allí!

―Saben demasiado –interrumpió el pelirrojo–. Pero, tranquilo, _aún_ no vamos a matarlas.

―¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me salvaron la vida! –insistió, echándose hacia él con intención de golpearlo, pero el rubio consiguió detenerlo aferrándole el cuello con una mano.

―Dentro de poco dejarán de importarte. Ya no te importará nadie.

―No quiero convertirme en alguien como vosotros… –replicó con desprecio. Taichi se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

―Lo tenías fácil, Ichijouji. Sólo tenías que haber dicho que no.

* * *

_"¿Por qué Ken no contesta?"_, se extrañó Miyako, mirando inquietamente su móvil tras su último intento de contactar con él.

―¿Qué haces llamando tanto? –la sobresaltó Mimi mirando curiosamente su móvil, mientras las tres salían del ascensor hacia la salida del edificio.

―¡Sólo intentaba llamar a mi hermano para que me viniera a buscar! –Su excusa habría valido si no se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa y colorada.

―¡No sabes mentir, Miyako-chan! –rió Mimi, mirándola inquisitoriamente.

En realidad había estado esperando toda la tarde a Ken que llegara, pero se había retrasado demasiado y no había encontrado más excusas para retener a sus amigas. Decidió llamarlo una vez más por si acaso no había escuchado las cien veces anteriores, pero mientras cruzaban a la acera que lindaba con el parque, empezó a vacilar. No estaba nerviosa porque deseara verlo, sino porque lo _temía_. Continuamente la asaltaban imágenes de la última vez que había intentado dañarla, haciéndola vivir con miedo, despertándola sobresaltada… Quería olvidarse de él, necesitaba olvidarse de él, aunque eso supusiese olvidar que Ken también era víctima de sí mismo. Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero algo la detuvo en medio de la acera antes de poder hacerlo.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora al verla, parándose junto con Mimi–. ¿Miyako?

―¿No lo oís? –murmuró la chica, pero no esperó a que le contestaran, sino que miró a un lado, hacia el interior del parque, al percibir un sonido que se le hacía familiar. Echó a andar por el césped, atajando entre los árboles, mientras las otras la seguían sin comprender, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron en un amplio camino de arena.

―¿De dónde viene esa música? –se extrañó Mimi mirando alrededor, hasta que vio a Miyako seguir adelante y arrodillarse sobre la arena, en el centro del claro. Al acercarse a ella, vio que había cogido algo del suelo, otro teléfono, y que se había quedado mirando ambos móviles que se llamaban el uno al otro.

―Miyako… –susurró Sora con su tono calmo, arrodillándose junto a ella. Estaba empezando a intuir algo–, ¿a quién estabas llamando?

Pero ella no contestaba, sólo meneaba la cabeza a medida que sus ojos iban llenándose de lágrimas.

―Se lo han llevado… –murmuró con voz quebrada– Se lo han llevado por mi culpa… por mi culpa…

La respuesta apareció clara en la cabeza de ambas chicas._ Ichijouji_.

―Lo encontraremos –dijo Mimi, dejándose caer a su lado y rodeándola con los brazos–. De verdad, te prometo que lo encontraremos…

Sora intentó decir lo mismo, pero no era capaz de creer esas palabras. Ahora sí que no había marcha atrás, estaban obligadas a seguir adelante: Miyako había encontrado su motivo, no pararía hasta saber qué le había pasado a Ken, y Mimi, aunque se había opuesto desde el principio, no podía darle la espalda. Kari corría incluso menos peligro con ellas que sin ellas, porque ya habían intentado matarla una vez, y en cuanto a sí misma… no tenía ninguna vida que perder. Lo había abandonado todo sólo por encontrar a alguien que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Estaban al final del callejón. Y no había salida.

* * *

_Aclaraciones: La __Yakuza__ es la mafia japonesa, encargada de __la __prostitución, la __extorsión__, el __tráfico de drogas__, armas… llega incluso a la corrupción bancaria y política. Es de las organizaciones más antiguas y poderosas del mundo, ya que es la que mayor número de miembros tiene, y aunque sus negocios son criticados en __Japón__ no deja de consolidarse casi como una __empresa__ legal. __Roppongi__ es un distrito del barrio de Minato donde se supone que hay una gran confluencia de mafia._

_Paradise es una organización parecida a la Yakuza, con la que incluso se relaciona en algunos negocios. La empresa constructora solo es uno de los medios legales que usan como tapadera y los "tratos" son la forma con la que consiguen más miembros._

_Por culpa de ese trato, Ken sufre doble personalidad (como Ken/Digimon Emperador), y tanto a Koushiro como Yamato les pasa lo mismo, por eso ahora saldrá su peor lado. Como al principio la unión de las almas es débil, si ocurre una experiencia muy dura la personalidad original puede conseguir imponerse sobre la nueva durante un tiempo (como le pasó a Yamato tras el asesinato de esa mujer)_

_Un "poco" complicado de entender, ¿no? Me he liado yo sola, pero lo peor ya ha pasado, y si todavía queda alguna duda, preguntad lo que queráis! Al fin apareció Koushiro (aquí lo tienes, a.son.do.mar ;) ), así que el siguiente capítulo será sobre Jyou, los hermanos Ishida y de por qué Takeru tenía tanto interés en conocer a Kari. Por ahora, __**gracias**__ por no dejar el fic a la mitad, y __**gracias**__ a Kyo Stark por recomendarlo y hacer que merezca tanto la pena escribirlo._


End file.
